Traite les autres (comme tu voudrais être traité)
by Orion6317
Summary: Toute son existence, Dean s'est efforcé d'appliquer cette maxime, en souvenir de la dernière leçon donnée par sa Maman. Mais cette attitude n'a pas été comprise par Sammy, qui le lui fait comprendre le soir de son départ pour Stanford. "Je me souviens de cette dispute. En fait, je me rappelle de quelques phrases de choix sorties de ta bouche" (ép. 01X08, Bugs).
1. Prologue

**Traite les autres…**

(Comme tu voudrais être traité)

A 22 ans, Dean Winchester connaissait la douleur.

Physiquement, il pouvait se targuer d'avoir entretenu un jour ou l'autre une relation privilégiée avec chaque organe, muscle ou os de son corps. Moralement aussi la peur, le découragement et la tristesse faisaient partie de son quotidien depuis que le feu avait détruit sa maison et son enfance, en emportant sa maman et en jetant sur les routes ce qui restait de sa famille.

Oui, Dean savait ce que signifiait avoir mal. Et pourtant il n'avait pas souvenir avoir un jour enduré une telle souffrance. La mort elle-même devait être plus douce… et même l'enfer lui semblait préférable à cet état de vide dans lequel les paroles de son petit frère venaient de le propulser.

Sam avait purement et simplement pulvérisé son univers, avant de quitter la chambre de la bâtisse décrépie qui était leur 'foyer' du moment, le laissant seul, debout au milieu de leur chambre, les bras ballants, le cœur et l'âme enfouis sous les décombres de ce qu'avait eu été son existence.

Le pire de ses cauchemars venait de se produire. Sa famille avait explosé. Les deux personnes qui comptaient vraiment pour lui, les seuls êtres au monde qui le connaissaient, avaient claqué la porte pour partir chacun de leur côté sans un regard pour le pathétique pantin disloqué qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

Bien sûr, son père allait revenir…

Bientôt…

Quand il aurait sauvé des innocents de la menace d'une créature quelconque… Ou plus probablement quand il aurait réussi à émerger après avoir vidé la réserve de tequila et de whisky du bar du coin. Il allait rentrer blessé, ensanglanté, la tête embrouillée. Et Dean allait le récupérer, le soigner, le mettre au lit en laissant un verre d'eau et une boîte d'Aspirine à portée de main. Parce qu'il était là pour ça. Parce que c'était son job, son unique raison d'être au sein de cette famille…

Mais Sam ? Son Sammy était parti pour de bon, après avoir vidé son cœur, exprimé à haute voix les raisons pour lesquelles il s'en allait sans regret, sans se soucier le moins du monde du sort de ceux qu'il abandonnait.

D'une certaine façon, il n'y avait pas de surprise. Dean s'attendait à ce que l'orage éclate un jour ou l'autre entre son frère et son père. Depuis des années, un mur d'incompréhension s'était érigé entre les deux. Ils ne semblaient plus pouvoir se parler sans s'agresser. Même des conversations banales concernant le menu du soir se terminaient par des éclats de voix. Aussi, il n'espérait pas autre chose quand Sam lui avait montré sa lettre d'acceptation à Stanford.

Il était vrai que la famille de John winchester ne vivait pas sous le régime de la démocratie. De tous temps, le patriarche avait pris les décisions, auxquelles ses enfants avaient dû se plier de plus ou moins bonne grâce. Et laisser un de ses fils faire des études ne faisait clairement pas partie de ses projets. Pour rien au monde il n'allait accepter de laisser partir son cadet loin de sa protection et de 'l'affaire familiale'.

Mais de là à le renier s'il franchissait la porte de la maison ?!

Dean n'avait eu aucune réaction quand cette condamnation à l'exil avait été proférée. Trop occupé à gérer sa propre stupeur de voir son petit frère tourner le dos à sa famille, il n'avait eu ni le réflexe ni la force de s'interposer pour calmer la colère paternelle.

Sammy n'avait pas supporté ce manque de soutien de la part de celui qui l'avait toujours protégé de tout de celui qui avait toujours été à ses côtés quoi qu'il fasse ou quoi qu'il dise de la part surtout de celui qui avait contrefait la signature de leur père pour remplir les formulaires de demande d'admission… Avec un regard empli de haine et d'incompréhension adressé à son aîné, il avait tourné les talons en silence, et s'était réfugié dans leur chambre en claquant la porte.

Dean l'avait rejoint peu après. Après que John soit parti dans un crissement de pneus. Après avoir réussi à maîtriser son émotion, et retrouvé la force de contenir ses sentiments là où personne ne pouvait les voir. En silence, il avait regardé son petit frère rassembler ses maigres possessions dans son sac de sport, en ayant l'impression de mourir un petit peu à chaque objet ou vêtement empaqueté.

Sam ne lui avait pas prêté une once d'attention. Le visage fermé, le regard dur, il n'avait eu aucune réaction lorsque Dean avait glissé entre les pages de son livre préféré l'unique photo de leurs parents qu'il possédait, gardée précieusement au fond de son porte-monnaie. De même, il n'avait eu comme remerciement qu'un pincement de lèvres plus intense, lorsqu'il avait jeté au milieu des chaussettes sales le rouleau de billets gagnés au billard la semaine précédente.

Dean savait qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter là et laisser son frère tranquille. Mais il n'était pas réputé pour être le cerveau de la famille. Et naïf était son deuxième prénom lorsqu'il s'agissait de son petit frère. Au moment où Sammy avait empoigné sa veste, il n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps. Surpris lui-même du calme de sa voix, alors qu'à l'intérieur il n'y avait que cris, larmes et supplications, il avait tenté de ramener un peu de raison dans le cerveau borné de son cadet.

Abruti comme il était, il avait cru, juste un instant, avoir un petit, tout petit peu d'importance dans la vie de Sam. Il avait pensé que peut-être, s'il lui demandait gentiment, celui-ci accepterait de réfléchir, et de revoir sa stratégie pour faire accepter son choix à leur père.

Mais non… Sam était trop borné pour admettre qu'affronter John de face avait été la pire tactique. Il était sûr de son fait et dans sa guerre il n'y avait pas de place pour un casque bleu. Ceux qui n'étaient pas ouvertement de son côté étaient ses ennemis… et Dean était devenu la cible de son ressentiment quand il avait eu l'audace lui demander ce qu'il était censé faire sans son petit frère à protéger.

Sam n'aurait pu lui faire plus mal s'il avait planté un couteau émoussé en plein milieu de son estomac. Replié sur sa douleur, Dean n'avait plus conscience de rien. Seule la voix de son frère résonnant dans son esprit vide lui rappelait qu'il était encore vivant et qu'il devait respirer pour le rester.

« Inspire »

« Expire »

Avec l'entraînement des hommes régulièrement sujets à des blessures sérieuses, Dean concentra toute son énergie à cet acte vital, ce qui réussit à éloigner assez la douleur pour sortir son corps de sa léthargie.

Sam lui avait fait mal. Il lui avait craché au visage, l'avait roué de coups alors qu'il était à terre, et laissé inconscient, roulé en boule dans la boue. Et pourtant, la première pensée de Dean au moment où son cerveau recommença à fonctionner, fut cette phrase répétée tant et tant de fois par John, au point d'être devenue un mantra qui le maintenait debout lorsque tout s'effondrait autour de lui :

« Garde un œil sur Sammy »

Le garçon lui avait dit des choses affreuses. Seigneur, il l'avait carrément accusé d'avoir fait de sa vie un enfer ! Il lui avait démontré par des arguments percutants, combien son existence aurait été plus facile et heureuse sans ce grand frère toujours collé à lui où qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse ! Et pourtant, dans un geste désespéré, parce que justement il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre, et il ne savait pas comment vivre autrement, Dean fut incapable de laisser son petit frère partir comme ça, en colère, malheureux et seul. Qu'importait que Sam lui ait ordonné de le laisser en paix, de ne plus essayer de le contacter ? Tant de choses pouvaient se produire sur la route !

Subitement ramené à l'instant présent par le son d'un véhicule s'arrêtant devant le pouce levé de l'adolescent, Dean empoigna ses clés, et sauta au volant de son Impala. Poussé par son instinct protecteur, il prit le pick up en filature, avec la ferme intention de ne pas perdre son petit frère de vue jusqu'à son arrivée à Stanford, et son installation sur le campus.


	2. 4 ans 6 mois

Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui ont lu, et qui peut-être vont revenir pour la suite de l'histoire, et cette fois-ci n'auront pas peur de laisser leur avis, bon ou mauvais :-)

Juste avant de se lancer avec Dean à la suite du bus gris qui emporte son frère loin de lui, peut-être est-il utile de donner la légende des différentes polices utilisées dans le déroulement de chaque chapitre :

 **En gras : les reproches adressés par Sammy**

En normal : l'état d'esprit de Dean durant les longues heures de conduite

 _En italique : un souvenir d'une situation où les motivations du grand frère contredisent les paroles du cadet_

Voilà, cette précision ajoutée, bonne lecture !

SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-

 **4 ans/6 mois**

 **« Fais-toi une vie, Dean. Tu as assez profité de la mienne ! »**

SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD

Tout en suivant le véhicule qui avait pris Sam en stop, la colère et la frustration, puis l'incrédulité prirent le pas sur la détresse de Dean.

C'était donc ainsi que son frère le percevait ? Une sangsue ? Un parasite se nourrissant de la vie des autres pour exister ?

« Profité ?! » articula-t-il soudain avec un rire nerveux teinté de larmes contenues. « C'est moi qui ai _profité_ de toi ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? Alors que je… Que j'ai… Que tout ce que... »

Quelque part au fond de son cœur en miettes, une voix hurla que ce n'était pas juste. Qu'il avait tout donné, tout sacrifié pour son petit frère, sans jamais se plaindre, sans rien demander en retour, et qu'il ne méritait pas tant d'ingratitude. Et pourtant, malgré sa douleur, il fut incapable de laisser la rage et le désespoir le consumer. D'une manière irrationnelle, il songea que si c'était à refaire, il était prêt à agir exactement de la même manière.

Il y avait énormément de choses qu'il regrettait dans son passé, mais se comporter avec Sammy de la façon dont il l'avait fait n'en avait, et n'en ferait jamais partie. Parce que s'il n'avait pas consacré toutes ces années à son cadet, personne ne se serait soucié de lui… Parce que c'était ce qu'un grand frère devait faire… Et parce que toute sa vie, il s'était efforcé d'être un bon fils, obéissant à ses parents.

A son père bien sûr. Son père qui en posant le bébé dans ses bras en lui ordonnant de sortir de leur maison en flammes, lui avait donné le message que rien n'était plus important que son frère. Que Sammy passait au-dessus de toute autre priorité, et que son devoir était de le protéger à tout prix, y compris souvent celui de sa propre sécurité.

Mais aussi à sa Maman. Parce que même s'il n'avait que 4 ans au moment où il l'avait perdue, elle avait eu le temps de lui inculquer les bases de l'éducation. Et que sa dernière leçon était restée gravée dans son esprit jusqu'à l'obsession, jusqu'à rivaliser avec les ordres de John :

SnD-SnD-SnD-SnD-

 _2 novembre 1983_

 _« Dean Winchester ! Veux-tu bien cesser ! »_

 _Le Ciel était témoin que Mary Winchester aimait ses fils : Baby Sam, 6 mois tout juste, paisiblement endormi dans sa poussette à côté du banc sur lequel elle s'était installée, et Dean, presque 5 ans, actuellement terreur du bac à sable. Chaque soir, au moment d'aller se coucher, elle passait quelques minutes au-dessus de chaque lit, le cœur gonflé d'orgueil et de reconnaissance devant ces parfaites petites merveilles qui étaient venues consolider (s'il était possible) le couple qu'elle formait avec John, son cher et tendre époux, père modèle, attentionné et plein de joie de vivre qui partageait sa vie depuis près de 10 ans._

 _Mais en cette fin de journée, Mary commençait sérieusement à envisager l'idée de peut-être se placer au bord de la route pour offrir son aîné au premier passant désireux de l'emporter._

 _Son Dean était le plus adorable garçon de l'univers. Sensible, doux, affectueux et tellement curieux de tout ! Mais il était aussi un Winchester, et les hommes de la famille n'étaient pas réputés pour être des moutons dociles acceptant la défaite avec humilité, ce qui, associé à une énergie inépuisable, rendait généralement les après-midis au jardin public mouvementés._

 _Aussi, lorsque Mary vit son fils piétiner allègrement le château de sable d'un enfant plus vieux et deux fois plus lourd que lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Laissant Sam à la garde d'une amie, elle saisit son rejeton à bras-le-corps, et l'emporta sur un banc inoccupé à l'extrémité du terrain._

 _« Toi mon bonhomme, il faut qu'on discute » fulmina-t-elle, insensible aux gesticulations désespérées de son enfant surtout vexé d'être ainsi transporté tel un paquet. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? Depuis ce matin, tu n'en rates pas une ! En quoi le château de Riley te dérangeait ? »_

 _Comme toujours, sa colère eut de la peine à résister aux grands yeux verts qui s'emplirent soudain de doute. Réprimant mal un sourire indulgent, devant la mine contrite de son petit, elle prit place à ses côtés avant de poursuivre d'une voix adoucie._

 _« Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien, ce que tu viens de faire là, hein ? Regarde le pauvre Riley, comme il est triste. Tu aurais aimé que quelqu'un te fasse la même chose ? »_

 _Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le garçonnet émit un soupir désolé propre à fendre le cœur de sa mère, et qui se ponctua par un faible « non »._

 _« Et bien alors, il ne faut pas le faire à un autre ! » répliqua Mary, en faisant taire son besoin de le serrer dans ses bras pour lui rendre le sourire. « Ecoute, Deano, tu n'es plus un tout petit bébé. Tu es grand maintenant, tu as bientôt 5 ans. Et les grands garçons comme toi ne font pas pleurer les autres juste parce qu'ils ne veulent pas jouer avec eux ! »_

 _Il y avait des mois qu'elle tentait d'inculquer à son esprit borné ce précepte commun à toutes les religions du monde, mais ce fut la première fois qu'elle eut vraiment l'impression d'être écoutée et comprise. Alors qu'habituellement un flot de justifications puériles venait interrompre son petit sermon, cette fois-ci une lueur dans le regard de Dean trahit une intense réflexion, qui se termina par un discret « Pardon maman » qui la bouleversa par sa sincérité et son manque d'assurance._

 _« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pardon, mon Cœur, mais à Riley. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller t'excuser vers lui ? »_

 _Oh, qu'elle était fière de son petit garçon ! En le voyant passer frénétiquement ses petits poings serrés sur ses yeux pour en enlever les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, elle se demanda pour la millionième fois depuis le 24 janvier 1979, ce qu'elle avait fait dans une vie précédente pour avoir mérité l'honneur d'être la mère de cet ange._

 _« Alors réfléchissons. Si tu étais Riley, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que le petit diablotin de Dean fasse pour que tu lui pardonnes ? »_

 _« Un cookie ?»_

 _Nullement étonnée de voir que le bonheur de son fils passait par son estomac, Mary saisit tendrement sa main, et retourna auprès d'un petit Sam gazouillant dans sa poussette._

 _« Viens mon ange, je crois qu'il en reste juste deux de ton goûter. Vous allez pouvoir les partager. »_


	3. 6-2 ans

**6/2 ans**

 **«… Aussi TES cauchemars, Dean ! Il faut arrêter de te raconter des histoires, c'était pas toujours moi qui te réveillais au milieu de la nuit ! »  
**

SnDSnDSnDSnDSnD

De sa place au volant de sa voiture stationnée à bonne distance de la gare des bus, Dean ne quittait pas des yeux le panneau d'affichage. C'était là tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, après la disparition de son frère dans le vaste bâtiment.

S'il avait eu du courage, il aurait été s'assurer que Sammy avait trouvé un endroit sûr pour s'assoupir en attendant le départ pour la Californie. Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait risquer une nouvelle confrontation.

Protéger son frère, lui permettre d'arriver sans encombre à destination, était la seule chose qui le tenait en vie. Il savait qu'il ne se remettrait pas d'une autre scène comme celle qui avait précédé le départ de Sam.

Alors que tout était tranquille, que même les bus semblaient avoir mis une sourdine, le souvenir de la précision jetée d'un ton méprisant déchira le cerveau et le cœur de Dean.

Certes, il n'avait jamais nié avoir lui aussi des cauchemars. Après tout, il avait vu sa maison partir en flammes avec sa maman à l'intérieur… Il avait eu plus que son compte d'inquiétude, quand John laissait ses fils durant des jours dans des motels mal famés, avec une poignée de dollars et quelques boîtes de conserve pour attendre son retour… Il n'était pas bien grand quand il avait affronté ses premiers monstres… Il y avait là assez de raisons pour être susceptible de passer des nuits agitées…

Alors oui, il avait eu son compte de mauvais rêves. Mais il les avait gérés seul, comme un grand. Par contre, lorsque Sammy agrippait sa main comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage, et qu'il se recroquevillait tout contre lui en tremblant...

SnDSnDSnDSnD

 _octobre 1985_

 _Le vrombissement du moteur éveilla Dean en sursaut. Le cœur battant, il promena un regard hagard autour de lui, alors que ses petits poings agrippaient fébrilement la couverture remontée jusqu'à son menton._

 _Il fit de son mieux pour penser à autre chose qu'au silence et à la nuit qui l'entouraient. Mais c'était difficile de rester tranquillement allongé, alors qu'il lui semblait qu'il commençait à faire de plus en plus chaud dans la chambre. Beaucoup trop chaud pour que ce soit normal. En plus, il entendait des craquements et des grésillements derrière le mur à côté de son lit. A travers la fenêtre, il aurait juré que la lumière rougeâtre devenait plus forte... Et il sentait de nouveau cette odeur, celle qu'il aimait autrefois quand Papa faisait griller la viande en été, mais qui lui donnait envie de vomir depuis que Maman..._

 _Pour calmer la peur qui le faisait respirer comme s'il venait de battre Papa à la course, il ferma les yeux et serra les lèvres le plus fort qu'il put. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, ni appeler au secours, et surtout pas courir se réfugier dehors._

 _De toute façon ça ne servait à rien._

 _Parce que Papa était déjà parti. Parce que depuis qu'il n'avait plus de maman et plus de maison, tous les soirs il croyait voir le feu, mais qu'il n'y avait jamais rien. Parce qu'on lui avait dit et répété que tout était dans sa tête, que c'était parce qu'il avait eu très très peur... Et surtout parce que dans le petit berceau Sam dormait déjà, et qu'il ne fallait pas le réveiller._

 _Avant..._

 _Avant, il n'avait jamais peur, ou alors juste un petit peu. Mais Maman était toujours là, elle lui faisait une place dans le lit entre Papa et elle, et il se rendormait le nez contre son cou, en frottant une mèche de ses cheveux dans son oreille..._

 _Après il y avait eu Tante Kate. Elle aussi, elle venait quand il criait après avoir rêvé du feu qui était partout. Elle s'agenouillait à côté du lit et passait sa main gauche sur son front pour effacer le souvenir du cauchemar. Elle restait vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, ou que Papa vienne se coucher dans le lit d'à côté._

 _Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus personne pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour lui faire un bisou sur le front en lui disant que ce n'était rien, et lui assurer que même si Maman était partie vers les anges là-haut dans le ciel, elle était toujours dans son cœur et le protégeait._

 _Maintenant ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois : Papa, Sammy et lui. Et ils étaient 'en vacances', du moins c'était ce que Papa avait dit quand ils étaient partis de Lawrence avec leurs bagages dans la voiture._

 _Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils voyageaient. Si longtemps qu'il oubliait parfois de quelle couleur étaient les murs de sa chambre. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout avait changé de toute façon._

 _Papa avait changé. Il ne jouait plus beaucoup avec Sammy et lui. Il passait son temps à lire et à écrire sur des tas de papiers, ou alors ils allaient faire un tour en voiture, et ils devaient attendre, attendre, attendre, pendant que Papa parlait avec des gens. Et le soir, une fois qu'ils dormaient, Papa repartait. Souvent il rentrait tard, il se couchait tout habillé et il ronflait très fort, ou alors il ne rentrait pas du tout, quand ce n'était pas avec les habits pleins de sang. Tous les matins, c'était des dames (pas toujours très gentilles) qui s'occupaient de Sammy et de lui pendant que Papa se reposait ou en attendant qu'il revienne._

 _Mais la nuit, ils étaient tous seuls. Sammy dans un berceau, couché sur le ventre avec sa patte ramenée contre son visage. Et lui dans un grand lit comme Papa._

 _Il se réveillait souvent, parce qu'il avait besoin de faire pipi, ou qu'il avait soif, ou après un vilain rêve. Et quand il voyait qu'il faisait nuit et que papa était déjà parti, il avait toujours un moment de panique. Mais il était grand maintenant, il avait passé 6 ans, et il avait compris qu'en chantant tout doucement, roulé en boule sous sa couverture, les yeux fermés et les poings sur les oreilles, il réussissait à faire partir la peur et il finissait par se rendormir._

 _C'était ce qu'il était en train de faire, quand soudain Sammy bougea dans son sommeil._

 _Cela lui arrivait parfois. Il pleurait un petit peu, changeait de position et continuait à dormir. Mais ce soir, il cria vraiment fort, comme l'autre jour quand il était tombé sur les cailloux du parking en courant après un petit chat._

 _En entendant les lamentations de son frère, Dean se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Parce que ça lui rappela que Sammy aussi était tout seul et qu'il avait peur. Il aurait tellement voulu que Maman, ou Papa, ou Tante Kate, ou n'importe qui (même la grosse dame de l'accueil, qui sentait mauvais et qui avait des poils au menton) le prenne dans ses bras et lui raconte une histoire de licorne et d'arc-en-ciel pour le rassurer... Dean était grand, trop grand pour ce genre de choses, même si des fois il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se blottir contre quelqu'un_ _. Mais son petit frère était vraiment petit... il ne savait pas encore que les rêves ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal, qu'ils n'étaient pas vrais… En plus, ce n'était pas bien que les bébés comme lui pleurent tout seul, ils avaient besoin de câlins, de bisous…_

 _Dean se souvenait de comment c'était avant. Quand Maman le prenait tout contre elle. Quand elle caressait ses cheveux, et fredonnait une chanson, toujours la même..._

 _Bien décidé à apporter tout ça à son petit frère, il prit son courage à deux mains pour sortir de son nid et grimper sur une chaise afin de passer par-dessus le filet du berceau. Il s'étendit à côté de Sammy, serra ses bras autour de lui, et ferma les yeux très fort pour retrouver les mots de Maman._

 _Mais il y avait trop longtemps qu'il avait entendu 'Hey Jude' pour la dernière fois. Les paroles se mélangèrent dans sa tête au moment où il essaya de s'en souvenir. Retenant tant bien que mal des sanglots de détresse et de frustration, Dean referma ses petits bras autour du bébé pour l'attirer tout contre lui, afin de murmurer doucement dans le creux de son oreille._

 _\- Shhhh Sammy, dors maintenant. Je suis là, rien ne va t'arriver, c'est promis._

 _Sammy ne sembla pas remarquer le désarroi de son frère. Agrippant les doigts de son aîné, le nourrisson se rendormit paisiblement, pelotonné contre le corps chaud pressé contre le sien._

 _C'était tout ce que voulait Dean. Que Sam n'ait plus peur… et qu'il sache ce que ça faisait d'être aimé._


	4. 8-4 ans

**8/4 ans**

 **«… Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me faisait quand tu me narguais avec tes souvenirs de Maman ?»**

SnD-SnD

Si la situation avait été différente. S'il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir été écorché vif, Dean aurait laissé échapper un éclat de rire cynique à l'évocation de cette question hargneuse.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était répondre au besoin de Sam, partager avec lui le semblant de vie normale qui avait été le sien durant 4 ans… Et c'était tout ce que le gamin avait retenu ? Qu'il l'avait NARGUE ?! Alors qu'à la moindre allusion à leur Maman, son cœur tombait en miettes, et il devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas montrer à quel point même à 22 ans, il était perdu sans elle ?

Avec un hochement de tête destiné à secouer ses sombres pensées, le jeune chasseur appuya sur la pédale des gaz, et reprit la route dans le sillage du bus qui emmenait son petit frère.

Tout en roulant à bonne distance du véhicule, une image secoua soudain sa mémoire. L'innocence du petit bonhomme, sa détresse au moment où John lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était des sujets dont il ne fallait pas parler, lui retourna l'estomac et augmenta encore le volume de la boule qui bloquait sa gorge.

 __SnD-SnD __

 _Septembre 1987_

 _Ils étaient tous les trois à table, exceptionnellement réunis pour le repas du soir. Ou plutôt Papa et Dean mangeaient pendant que Sam racontait sa journée au jardin d'enfants, avec toute la passion et les détails qu'il mettait toujours dans ses récits._

 _Le petit était en pleine description d'un étrange instrument que la maîtresse avait appelé tambourin et qu'elle avait utilisé pendant les chants, quand soudain, après avoir avalé une gorgée de lait, il prit tout le monde de court en changeant de sujet._

 _« C'est quand que je vais voir ma Maman ? »_

 _Même si dehors il faisait encore chaud pour un mois de septembre, Dean sentit un vent glacé traverser la chambre de motel qui était leur 'maison' du moment. Pétrifié, il goba le bout de saucisse qu'il venait d'enfourner et leva sur son père un regard anxieux, appréhendant sa réaction à la question innocente de Sammy._

 _Depuis le feu, tout ce qui concernait Maman était un sujet tabou. Personne n'en parlait jamais, et lorsque par malheur un étranger l'évoquait, Papa faisait son regard noir et prenait sa grosse voix pour le faire taire. Que l'imprudent soit son propre fils de 4 ans ne changeait rien à l'affaire. La menace transpira de tout son être, lorsqu'il reposa sa fourchette d'un geste brusque pour toiser son cadet avec impatience._

 _« Sam, je ne te le dirai pas deux fois. Tais-toi et mange ! »_

 _Vite, avant que son petit frère ne poursuive sur sa lancée et mette Papa encore plus en colère, Dean essaya de lui clouer le bec. Mais Sammy ne comprit pas la raison de son coup de genou sous la table, tout comme il ne fit pas attention au regard désespéré chargé d'une silencieuse prière qui suivit…_

 _« Mais Papa ! La maîtresse elle a dit que tout le monde a un papa et une maman… »_

 _Lorsque les assiettes et les verres rebondirent sous le choc du poing de Papa sur la table, Dean eut envie de se cacher sous sa chaise et de se boucher les oreilles en attendant que l'orage passe. Mais son moment de faiblesse ne dura que le temps d'y penser. Sa raison lui rappela bien vite que Sammy était plus important, et actuellement celui qui risquait d'être puni. Ce petit frère innocent qui regardait leur père avec de grands yeux effarouchés par son brusque changement d'humeur._

 _« Sam ! Tu as été prévenu ! Au lit. Tout de suite ! »_

 _Tout d'un coup, Dean se retrouva seul. A un moment, Papa et Sammy étaient assis à table avec lui, et le temps de cligner des yeux, Sam sanglotait sur son lit, le visage caché dans sa patte, et la voiture démarrait en trombe alors que la porte n'avait même pas encore claqué dans le dos de Papa._

 _Comme il voyait les choses, Dean imaginait bien que Papa ne rentrerait pas avant le matin, tellement fait qu'il allait s'écrouler sur son lit (s'il avait la force d'y arriver). Il en avait l'habitude maintenant, et il n'avait plus peur de ses grognements quand il lui enlevait sa veste, décrochait sa ceinture et son pantalon et retirait ses chaussures pour le mettre plus confortable._

 _Par contre, Sammy était là… Petite chose secouée de hoquets, qui répétait en boucle qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas voulu… qu'il voulait juste savoir…_

 _« Savoir quoi ? » fut la première réaction incrédule de Dean, avant de comprendre la véritable raison du chagrin de son frère._

 _Dean était comme Papa, il faisait son possible pour ne pas penser à Maman. Cela faisait trop mal, et lui donnait chaque fois envie de pleurer. Et un garçon, un vrai, ne pleurait pas… Jamais ! Surtout pas un Winchester !_

 _Alors Dean ne parlait jamais de Maman. Il avait appris à regarder ailleurs et à se mordre la joue quand ce qu'il voyait lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu pour toujours. Il ne connaissait rien de pire que ces souvenirs-là, et c'était pour ça qu'il les avait épargnés à Sammy._

 _Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup. Ne pas répondre à ses questions. Parfois élever la voix quand il se montrait trop curieux, et Sammy avait vite arrêté de l'embêter avec ça…_

 _Ce que Dean n'avait jamais pensé, c'était qu'avec cette façon de le traiter, son petit frère avait tout bonnement fini par oublier qu'il avait eu une maman… qu'il s'était peut-être même mis à imaginer que Papa l'avait trouvé dans un chou, comme dans son livre préféré qu'un autre enfant avait oublié dans l'un des motels dans lequel ils avaient résidé._

 _Et ce n'était pas juste ! Aucun bébé ne devait attendre 4 ans pour apprendre ce que c'était une maman, et en plus de la bouche d'une maîtresse d'école…_

 _Au cas où quelqu'un lui posait la question, Dean était prêt à jurer sur tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher que le brouillard qui l'entoura soudain n'était en rien causé par des larmes. Si ses mains tremblèrent en ouvrant le sac de Papa, ce ne fut pas seulement par peur de la punition encourue. Tout comme le soupir qui s'échappa de sa poitrine n'eut rien à voir avec le soulagement de trouver les deux photos qu'il cherchait dans le journal._

 _Mais il avança bravement. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux très fort pour essayer de ne pas montrer à quel point sa démarche lui coûtait. Doucement, il s'assit au pied du lit, et dut se racler la gorge plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir sortir un son assez puissant pour attirer l'attention de Sammy._

 _« Elle s'appelait Mary… et elle t'aimait plus que tout au monde… »_

 _Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'il commença à raconter Maman, mais il poursuivit résolument. Il ne se posa pas de question. Quelqu'un devait dire la vérité à son bébé, et comme Papa avait clairement montré qu'il ne le ferait pas, Dean n'avait pas le choix…_


	5. 10-6 ans

_**10/6 ans**_

 **« Ouais c'est vrai ! Je veux avoir une vie normale ! Mais tu sais aussi surtout pourquoi je pars ? Pour être libre, Dean ! Pouvoir faire ce que je veux sans t'avoir continuellement sur le dos ! Pour me promener dans les couloirs la tête haute, sans me faire traiter de bébé ou entendre des gloussements de poule parce que mon frère est toujours à deux mètres de moi prêt à sauter à la gorge de celui qui aurait le malheur de me frôler ! »**

SnD-SnD

Dean roulait depuis des heures en silence, le regard rivé sur le bus gris au loin devant lui, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la rancœur de Sammy face à la façon dont il avait été élevé.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux : réaliser que malgré tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour rendre la vie de son cadet la plus aisée possible, il avait fait tout faux, ou savoir que le plus grand rêve de son précieux petit frère avait toujours été de se débarrasser de lui.

S'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il finirait peut-être par admettre qu'il avait poussé son rôle de garde du corps un peu trop loin. Après tout, Sam avait eu le même entraînement que lui, et il aurait tout autant été capable de se sortir de situations scabreuses. Il était courageux, intelligent, il avait de la répartie, et son regard de chien battu lui attirait une sympathie que Dean ne réussissait que rarement à inspirer.

Oui, s'ils avaient eu une vie stable, les deux garçons auraient pu mener leur barque chacun de leur côté. Mais il n'y avait rien eu de stable chez eux. Ils avaient trop souvent été les seuls sur qui ils pouvaient compter. Cela avait son importance tout de même ! Il était l'aîné, et en tant que tel, cela avait été son rôle de rendre l'existence de son cadet un peu plus facile et supportable.

SnD-SnD

Novembre 1989

 _«… Ne m'attendez pas avant vendredi. Dean tu gardes un œil sur Sammy. Et pas de vagues, je ne veux pas être appelé pour des embrouilles avec des autres élèves ou parce que mon fils ne fait pas ses devoirs !... Et Sam, tu écoutes ton frère… »_

 _L'ambiance était lourde en ce pluvieux matin de novembre, lorsque Papa fit ses dernières recommandations devant l'école de Bümpliz les Oies, quelque part entre ici et là-bas. Il y avait à peine trois jours que la famille avait déposé ses sacs au motel du coin, et déjà il s'en allait pour mener une expédition trop loin pour rentrer chaque soir._

 _Même s'il en avait l'habitude, et parfois durant de bien plus longues périodes, Dean eut comme toujours un pincement au cœur en voyant s'éloigner l'Impala._

 _Tout était tellement plus facile quand Papa était là !_

 _Bien sûr, il ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de ses fils, et tout ce qui n'était pas la chasse l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Mais au moins il était auprès d'eux. C'était lui qui se chargeait des repas, qui ouvrait la porte aux inconnus, qui veillait à ce que les garçons aient des habits à peu près propres pour aller à l'école. Et la nuit, quand il y avait de l'orage ou que des voisins faisaient un peu trop de bruit devant leur porte, Dean pouvait rester bien au chaud dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Sammy._

 _Par contre quand Papa partait, toutes ces petites choses devenaient la responsabilité de Dean._

 _Les corvées en elles-mêmes ne le dérangeaient pas. Il était un garçon actif, et quitte à rester cloîtré la plupart du temps entre quatre murs, autant faire quelque chose d'utile._

 _Dean aimait surtout les 'expéditions-lessive'. En premier lieu parce que c'était une occasion de sortir de leur chambre. Et c'était amusant de travailler avec Sammy. Ils s'entendaient bien, et ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de tourner cette besogne en jeu. Sans compter le fait qu'avec sa bouille d'ange, et un talent certain pour la comédie, Sammy réussissait toujours à soutirer une pièce ou deux des autres clients de la laverie, ce qui leur permettait de s'acheter une douceur au distributeur, qu'ils partageaient chrétiennement devant un dessin animé une fois rentrés._

 _C'était le reste qui pesait à Dean :_

 _C'était gérer les humeurs et le quotidien de Sam sans laisser paraître sa peur constante de ne jamais revoir leur père. C'était le souci d'avoir assez à manger jusqu'à son retour, la crainte qu'un accident survienne ou que l'un des deux tombe malade et que l'office des mineurs soit alertée. C'était l'angoisse de voir un incendie se déclarer au motel. C'était aussi rester éveillé durant des heures, la main sur le couteau caché sous son oreiller, à sursauter au moindre bruit…_

 _Et c'était arriver dans une nouvelle classe._

 _Après avoir vécu plus de changements d'établissement que de visites chez le coiffeur, Dean avait constaté avec un peu d'amusement que quel que soit l'endroit dans le pays ou la taille de la ville, l'école était toujours la même jungle constituée des mêmes clans régis par les mêmes clichés._

 _Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'essayait plus de s'intégrer dans cet univers. L'effort n'en valait pas la peine. En premier lieu parce que plus les années passaient et moins il avait de choses en commun avec ses camarades. Leurs préoccupations lui paraissaient tellement futiles, leurs grands drames étaient si insignifiants face à ce qu'il assumait au quotidien depuis que le feu lui avait tout pris ! Et à quoi bon se compliquer la vie à s'impliquer dans des amitiés par définition éphémères qui se solderaient de toute façon par une déchirure de plus au moment de quitter la région ?_

 _Lors de ses premières 'rentrées', il avait sincèrement essayé de faire comme les autres. Il avait fait des sourires, il avait demandé s'il pouvait aussi jouer à 'tape rien' ou au foot, il avait même été jusqu'à offrir ses desserts de la cantine à des garçons qui avaient l'air sympas, et ça lui avait fait chaque fois autant mal quand tout ce qu'il avait récolté en retour avait été des regards hostiles, des sourires entendus devant ses vêtements de seconde main et son matériel usagé, et des remarques perfides lancées sur son passage, juste assez fort pour qu'il les entende._

 _Il était petit alors, et il avait essayé de dire à Papa combien c'était dur d'être continuellement le 'nouvel élève', qu'il préférait rester avec Sammy, et qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin d'apprendre à lire puisqu'il y avait la télé dans tous les motels. Mais Papa n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il lui avait dit d'arrêter de se plaindre, et de se comporter en Winchester._

 _Alors depuis, Dean serrait les dents et faisait le poing dans sa poche quand tout le monde mettait son sac sur les places libres dans le bus pour l'empêcher de s'asseoir, ou que les caïds de l'école le coinçaient dans des endroits discrets pour le frapper sans raison autre que le fait que sa tête ne leur revenait pas._

 _Papa avait dit qu'il finirait par s'habituer, mais ce n'était pas vrai ! Il avait juste appris à encaisser en silence la solitude et l'exclusion, et à faire semblant que tout allait bien, que tout cela n'était pas important._

 _Parce que Sammy avait à peine 6 ans et qu'il était tout le contraire de lui. C'était le plus sensible, le plus doux, le plus affectueux des garçons. Il s'intéressait à tout, tout le monde l'aimait, et il réussissait toujours à trouver une raison de sourire et de chanter. Et s'il y avait une chose qui faisait peur à Dean, c'était que son petit frère perde cette capacité de se réjouir de tous petits riens et de se créer une ménagerie dans un ciel nuageux._

 _Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour lui épargner tous les crève-cœurs et les injustices, mais il était bien déterminé à faire son possible pour au moins les atténuer. C'était pour ça qu'il s'exerçait à sourire tous les jours devant un miroir, qu'il essayait (et réussissait souvent) de trouver les petits détails amusants d'une situation, même s'il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à se réjouir._

 _Et parce qu'il savait trop ce que ça faisait d'être tout seul dans son coin pendant que les autres s'amusaient ensemble, il s'arrangeait pour passer tous les moments entre les heures de classe avec son frère, juste pour lui faire oublier que personne d'autre ne voulait de lui._

 _Aussi, quand le ronronnement caractéristique de l'Impala ne fut plus qu'un souvenir, Dean enfouit au plus profond de lui sa tristesse et ses angoisses provoquées par le départ de Papa, et endossa son costume de grand garçon responsable._

 _« Allez viens Demi-Portion, on va aller montrer à tout le monde de quel bois se chauffent les Winchester », murmura-t-il en empoignant la main moite de son petit frère et en se dirigeant résolument vers la porte de l'école._


	6. 12-8 ans

Bon, on continue le voyage. L'étape du jour est important pour bibi, parce qu'elle donne l'occasion de rectifier une idée préconçue concernant Dean qui me fait mal à chaque fois qu'elle est présentée quelque part. Non, il n'est pas stupide. Ce n'est pas l'idiot de la famille. Peut-être n'était-il pas scolaire, mais en aucun cas il était moins intelligent que Sam...

C'est bien sûr ma perception, et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord (hé même si vous partagez cette opinion), vous avez toujours le petit rectangle prévu pour envoyer vos commentaires ;-)

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **12/8 ans  
**

 **« Tu sais quoi ? Quand j'ai rempli les papiers, je me disais que tu viendrais avec moi… Mais à la réflexion ça pourra pas le faire. C'est vrai quoi, faut être réaliste. T'as jamais été une lumière, t'as même pas fini l'école, qu'est-ce que tu irais faire à Stansford ? »**

SnD-SnD 

De tout ce que Sam avait reproché à Dean avant de lui tourner le dos, ceci était sans conteste ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal.

Non pas les paroles en elles-mêmes, il était assez lucide pour savoir qu'il était loin d'être un génie. Mais c'était le ton employé qui était plus douloureux qu'un jet d'acide.

Il connaissait cette lueur de mépris et de déception dans le regard de son père. Il y était habitué, et ne rêvait même plus de la voir céder un jour, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes, la place à ce qui pourrait être quelque chose qui ressemblerait à de la fierté.

Mais que cette opinion soit partagée par Sammy ?

Dean n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba sur sa main au moment où il se pencha pour retirer le tuyau d'essence du réservoir de sa Baby. En temps normal, il aurait discrètement essuyé son visage en regardant anxieusement autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'avait remarqué à quel point il était pathétique, mais cette fois il se moqua de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance tout à coup. Toute sa vie il avait lutté pour se montrer à peu près digne du nom de Winchester. Même si souvent cela n'avait été qu'en apparence, il avait suivi l'exemple de Papa, et avait vécu avec la règle des 'ne pas' : ne pas pleurer, ne pas se plaindre, ne pas montrer sa peur ni sa douleur...

Il y avait des jours où cela avait été difficile à assumer. Des moments où la solitude, les responsabilités, les mille et une embûches rencontrées au quotidien lui avaient donné envie de se rouler en boule sous son duvet et de se laisser glisser dans le vide. Ces jours-là, une seule pensée lui avait permis de se secouer et d'avancer : le regard admiratif de Sammy, sa confiance, le souvenir de toutes les fois où le petit bonhomme avait affirmé à qui voulait l'entendre que Dean était le meilleur grand frère de tout l'univers.

C'était tout ce que Dean avait eu pour se raccrocher quand tout allait mal, et Sam venait de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'un mirage. Leur père avait honte de lui, mais Sammy l'avait regardé avec pitié, ce qui au résultat revenait au même. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de s'encombrer d'un idiot sans éducation.

Pourtant il y avait eu un temps où le gamin avait été bien content d'avoir son crétin de frère pour l'aider...

 _SnD-SnD_

 _Avril 1991_

 _« Deaaan ! J'arrive pas à faire mes calculs. Ça me donne jamais la même chose si je le fais à l'envers !»_

 _Avec un soupir résigné, Dean considéra son propre cahier couvert de gribouillis et de ratures._

 _Il y avait des heures qu'il essayait de comprendre comment traduire en fraction la réponse de '5/6 + 3/4' et malgré toute sa bonne volonté il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était censé s'y prendre._

 _C'était là une complication de plus causée par les changements perpétuels d'écoles. Le fait qu'à travers le pays, les programmes n'étaient pas étudiés dans le même ordre. Ainsi, les garçons se retrouvaient parfois à répéter un sujet qu'ils avaient vu quelques mois plus tôt, mais souvent ils arrivaient au milieu d'un chapitre dont ils n'avaient jamais même soupçonné l'existence._

 _Oh Dean ne se faisait pas de soucis, il allait se mettre à niveau avec cette histoire d'addition et de soustraction de fractions. Il finissait toujours par rattraper ses camarades. Bien sûr, ça lui prenait un peu de temps, et en général ses notes aux contrôles n'étaient pas brillantes, mais il était rare qu'il parte de quelque part en ne maîtrisant pas la nouvelle matière… et c'était là l'important de l'histoire, qu'il en sache assez pour pouvoir le moment venu transmettre tout ça à son petit frère._

 _Parce que pour être honnête, il se moquait royalement de ses résultats. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait à user ses pantalons sur les bancs d'école, surtout qu'il connaissait déjà tout ce dont il avait besoin pour devenir un chasseur. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Papa se préoccupait de ces choses-là, ou que quelqu'un allait subitement s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui montrer comment faire…_

 _Par contre, il ne se moquait pas des notes de Sammy. Parce que le petit aimait l'école. Parce qu'il était intelligent, et qu'il alignait les 'A' avec autant de facilité que Dean les mensonges._

 _Et c'était ce qui le rendait le plus fier ! Que son petit frère réussisse à être directement dans les meilleurs de la classe. Il n'avait besoin que de quelques petites explications pour comprendre ce qui avait demandé des jours d'effort à Dean pour commencer à en saisir les bases._

 _Décidant qu'il n'était plus à un devoir non-rendu près -surtout qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de remplir celui-ci correctement- Dean rangea son cahier dans son sac avant de s'emparer de la feuille de Sam._

 _« Laisse-moi voir ça. » murmura-t-il en faisant signe au petit d'approcher sa chaise pour s'installer tout à côté de lui « Ah oui, je comprends où tu fais faux. Regarde, tu as 5 bonbons et 7 amis, comment tu veux leur donner à chacun un bonbon ? »_

 _« Ben c'est ce que je disais, on peut pas. »_

 _« Pas si tu es tout seul dans le motel… Mais si tu vas toquer à la porte de la chambre d'à côté, et que tu demandes poliment, la voisine va sûrement t'en donner un paquet… »_

 _« Mais ça va pas ?! C'est interdit de parler aux gens des motels ! Et en plus, Papa a dit qu'il nous fera dormir dans la baignoire pendant un mois si on accepte des bonbons de quelqu'un qu'on connaît pas ! »_

 _Pris de court par la protestation véhémente de son frère, Dean le regarda avec incrédulité, juste pour être ébloui par l'éclair de malice que le petit tentait vainement de dissimuler en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

 _« T'es bête ! » s'exclama-t-il alors, avec un coup de poing affectueux contre l'épaule de Sammy._

 _Le rire spontané et inattendu du garçon, si fier de sa plaisanterie, laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Dean. Depuis quelque temps, ces démonstrations de gaîté se faisaient trop rares. Malgré tous les efforts de Papa et de Dean pour le tenir éloigné de leurs préoccupations, Sam commençait à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait dehors, et cela le rendait triste, sérieux, lui faisait faire des cauchemars._

 _Pour un instant, juste pour une minute ou deux, Dean eut envie de retrouver le petit bonhomme toujours joyeux, qui s'extasiait devant un arc-en-ciel, ou qui chantait en lavant Baby. Et il savait où le chatouiller pour le faire glousser et se tortiller en appelant à l'aide._

 _Seigneur, il avait aussi besoin de ça ! De cette voix claire, de ces petits poings essayant de le faire arrêter, de ce corps à bout de souffle, pelotonné contre lui. Lui qui ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'un adulte l'avait pris dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, qui rêvait du jour où Papa lui dirait simplement qu'il était fier de lui, eut l'impression d'être important, de compter pour quelqu'un… et ça lui fit du bien, ça le rendit tout chaud._

 _Mais ces moments ne duraient jamais longtemps. Parce que Sammy n'en avait rien à faire de ce que Dean ressentait. Il avait besoin d'avoir un vrai grand frère fort, responsable, qui s'occupait de tout et lui évitait les problèmes, et pas d'une mauviette prête à verser sa goutte quand quelqu'un faisait attention à lui. Alors quand la boule au fond de sa gorge devint trop grosse, il avala sa salive et se fit violence pour se calmer._

 _« C'est bien, t'as compris que c'était juste un truc pour faire ton exercice de maths » reprit-il de sa voix la plus normale possible « Mais je t'avertis, si je te prends un jour à parler à un voisin, c'est pas dans la baignoire que tu finiras, mais pendu par les pieds à la fenêtre ! Et ça, c'est pas une blague !»_

 _Cette menace loin d'être une parole en l'air réussit à ramener Sammy à ses devoirs. Perdant son sourire, il hocha vivement la tête, avant de prendre son crayon, et de reporter toute son attention aux explications de son frère…_


	7. 14-10 ans

**14/10 ans  
**

 **« … Ok d'accord, Papa a toujours été là à Thanksgiving, mais les autres jours, hein ? Combien de Noëls on a passés en famille ? Et je te parle même pas des anniversaires ! Parce que je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais dans les familles normales, c'est un truc qui se fête en général toutes les années… »**

SnD-SnD 

Si ce sujet avait fait partie de la litanie de reproches, Dean ne l'avait pas pris aussi mal que les autres griefs reçus en plein cœur. Parce qu'il le partageait jusqu'à un certain point. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à blâmer leur père pour le manque de célébrations comme Sammy le faisait, il comprenait que ce n'était pas compatible avec leur mode de vie. Ce n'était pas une chose qui lui faisait plaisir, mais il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de vouloir l'impossible.

Pourtant, dans le petit café où il s'était finalement arrêté pour se ravitailler avant de défaillir de fatigue au volant de sa Baby, la vision d'un groupe d'enfants arborant des chapeaux pointus ramena au fond de sa gorge la boule qu'il avait eu tant de mal à faire disparaître durant les heures précédentes.

Seul à sa table, pas vraiment convaincu d'avoir encore quelqu'un dans sa vie qui tienne à lui, il retrouva la déception qui était immanquablement la sienne au moment de se coucher chaque 24 janvier, après une journée passée à attendre quelque chose de spécial pour marquer le coup. Il savait qu'il était naïf et ridicule d'espérer année après année, mais à chaque fois le sentiment était le même.

Alors oui, une partie de lui ne pouvait condamner Sammy pour ce qu'il avait dit. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver ce reproche injuste ! Parce qu'il avait toujours fait tout ce qu'il avait pu, à la hauteur de ses moyens, pour faire des anniversaires et des Noëls de son petit frère des moments mémorables…

 __SnD-SnD __

 _Mai 1993_

 _Depuis quatre mois les garçons expérimentaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une vie normale depuis que la famille avait pris la route tant d'années plus tôt. Ils habitaient dans un logement au milieu de la ville, ils avaient même chacun leur chambre (bien qu'en général ils dorment les deux sur le canapé du salon quand Papa n'était pas là). Leur environnement était propre et sentait presque bon et il n'y avait aucun détecteur de métal à l'entrée de leur collège._

 _Sam était aux anges. Il avait enfin de vrais copains qui l'invitaient à dormir chez eux quand Papa et Dean partaient en chasse le week-end. Tout le monde le connaissait et l'aimait dans le quartier. Parce qu'il l'aidait à porter ses courses, la concierge de l'immeuble d'à côté ne le laissait jamais passer sans lui offrir des biscuits ou des bonbons. Elle avait même été jusqu'à sortir de sa cave un vieux vélo qui avait eu appartenu à son fils, et c'était tout juste si le petit ne dormait pas avec lui._

 _A 14 ans, Dean avait vu et vécu trop de choses pour profiter pleinement de ce répit. Il savait que cette situation ne durerait pas, que chaque jour qui passait le rapprochait d'un départ précipité, et il appréhendait le moment où Papa ordonnerait de plier bagage. Il savait que son frère en aurait le cœur brisé._

 _Et d'ailleurs il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait à se réjouir d'être aussi longtemps à la même place. Papa n'était pas plus souvent à la maison, il n'y avait pas plus d'argent à dépenser, ce qui voulait dire que c'était encore plus compliqué de rester sous les radars des services sociaux. Mais le pire dans tout ça, était qu'il devait être sérieux à l'école, alors qu'il avait tellement de choses plus distrayantes en tête !_

 _Ah l'école !_

 _Il n'avait jamais fait mystère du fait qu'il détestait se retrouver enfermé toute la journée en compagnie de garçons et de filles qui le regardaient comme le phénomène de foire qu'il était. Malgré les apparences, il n'était pas vraiment sociable. Oui, il était assez comédien pour donner l'impression d'être à l'aise partout et tout de suite, mais c'était juste une attitude, sa réponse personnelle au stress perpétuel du changement. Ça avait été le cas depuis que Papa lui avait fait comprendre que les vrais hommes courageux n'avaient jamais peur d'entrer dans des endroits inconnus…_

 _Quoi que, il devait avouer que depuis qu'Amy-Rose et Kimie s'étaient battues comme des chiffonnières pour être la première à lui donner une carte pour la St Valentin, il allait presque en classe de bon cœur. Surtout que les deux jeunes filles étaient les plus populaires, et que les voir en shorts et t'shirt à la leçon de gymnastique lui donnait envie d'essayer ce qu'il voyait à la télé la nuit quand l'inquiétude au sujet de Papa le tenait éveillé…_

 _Parce qu'il n'était définitivement plus un petit garçon ! Il était un ado maintenant. Sa voix avait changé, il avait grandi, Papa le prenait de temps en temps avec lui pour chasser. Et plus important, il commençait à pouvoir trouver des petits boulots, qui rapportaient assez pour manger tous les jours le vrai menu de la cantine, et même pour des petits extras._

 _Comme pour célébrer convenablement les 10 ans de Sammy !_

 _Dean se souvenait de ses 10 ans à lui. Surtout du fait qu'il n'y avait rien à se souvenir, à part peut-être l'orgie de pancakes faite avant de prendre la route pour une journée de voyage jusqu'à un nouveau motel, une énième école…_

 _Il avait quand même eu droit à quelques vœux et un dessin de Sammy. Cela n'avait pas rendu les 8 heures passées sur la banquette arrière de Baby plus supportables._

 _Des jours comme ceux-ci, la promiscuité avec Papa et Sammy devenait vite étouffante. Avec la fatigue, le conducteur avait de la peine à tolérer les petites chamailles et autres jeux stupides imaginés par les garçons pour tromper leur ennui. Généralement ces longs voyages se terminaient dans une ambiance électrique, et Papa repartait 'faire un tour' dès que les sacs étaient déposés sur les lits, et il ne reparaissait au mieux qu'à la fermeture du bar du coin._

 _Ce 24 janvier 1989 n'avait pas échappé à la règle, et Dean s'était endormi le nez enfoncé dans son oreiller pour essuyer ses larmes et étouffer ses sanglots à l'évocation de ce que cette journée aurait pu être si Maman avait été là pour lui faire un câlin et lui chanter joyeux anniversaire._

 _Il ne voulait pas que la même chose arrive à Sammy. Il voulait que son frère se souvienne de ses 10 ans comme du plus bel anniversaire de son enfance. Le petit méritait une fois, juste une toute petite fois, de passer quelques heures comme s'il était un garçon normal pareil à tous les autres…_

 _Résolument, après une semaine passée à entendre Sammy parler en détails de la fête à laquelle son meilleur copain l'avait invité, Dean décida de lui faire cette surprise._

 _Tout seul et dans le plus grand secret, il se mit à l'organisation d'une journée spéciale pour le garçon le plus adorable de l'univers. Il ne mit même pas Papa au courant (puisque de toutes façons, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il soit là). Il invita les trois meilleurs copains de Sammy, et fit un deal avec le patron du bistrot d'à côté pour qu'il prépare un vrai gâteau avec un dessin des Thundercat dessus, et surtout, pour occuper tout ce monde durant l'après-midi, il prépara minutieusement un jeu de piste dans le jardin public du quartier._

 _Bien sûr, pour payer tout ça il allait devoir passer les quatre prochaines semaines à faire les basses besognes du restaurant, mais les étoiles dans les yeux de Sammy au moment de déballer ses cadeaux après avoir soufflé ses 10 bougies vaudraient amplement le désagrément de se coucher à deux heures du matin en empestant la Javel._


	8. 16-12 ans

Voilà, le bus gris continue son trajet, suivi de loin par une voiture noire aux portes qui grincent...

Dans ce chapitre, Sam est un peu une tête à claque. Mais c'est un bon signe, ça veut dire que c'est un garçon "presque" normal, qui entre dans l'adolescence, un âge où on a tous été de grands égoïstes qui rouspétaient quand ça n'allait pas dans le sens qu'on voulait. Pas vous ? Ah bon... racontez-moi :-D...

* * *

 **16/12 ans**

 **« Tu crois vraiment que je vais pleurer sur la perte de ma famille ? Franchement, pour ce qu'elle m'a apporté, ma famille, autant ne pas en avoir, ça évite d'être déçu ! »**

SnD-SnD

Au point où il en était, Dean n'avait plus aucune honte à laisser couler ses larmes. Il les provoqua même à dessein. C'était juste une question de survie… L'étau comprimant sa poitrine, le goût du sel sur ses lèvres représentaient le seul moyen de se persuader qu'il existait encore.

Car l'évocation de tout le mépris que Sammy avait pour leur famille était tout ce qui lui restait pour combattre le néant dans lequel semblait s'être réfugié son être tout entier.

Il n'avait même plus la force de trouver des excuses à la cruauté de son petit frère. Parce que le doute n'était pas permis, il n'y avait rien eu d'impulsif dans cette remarque assassine. Sammy savait exactement l'impact qu'auraient ses paroles sur celui qui avait tout sacrifié, tout enduré en serrant les dents, pour préserver ce minimum de stabilité dans sa vie…

A la limite, même s'il ne pouvait ni l'admettre ni le comprendre, le ressentiment de Sam n'était pas une surprise pour Dean. Après tout, leur petit noyau était ce qui pouvait être le plus éloigné du concept de famille.

Dean avait connu les grasses matinées dominicales dans le lit des parents, la soupe de riz et tomates mijotée par Maman quand il était malade, les histoires pour s'endormir, bien au chaud dans son petit lit envahi de pluches. Sammy n'avait pour tout repère que les séries télévisées dont les deux garçons se gavaient quand ils n'osaient pas quitter leur chambre de motel. Et il était vrai que ça faisait rêver, ces parents toujours présents pour leurs enfants, prêts à les soutenir quand ils en avaient besoin, et fiers d'eux quoi qu'ils fassent… un comportement auquel les Winchester n'étaient pas habitués.

Bien sûr, John faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait, ses fils étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, et rien n'était plus important que leur sécurité et leur santé. Mais les problèmes du quotidien ne l'intéressaient pas, tant qu'ils n'attiraient pas l'attention des services sociaux.

Alors oui, Sam pouvait à la rigueur se sentir lésé par le peu d'attention parental reçu, mais mettre Dean dans le même panier que leur père était vraiment trop injuste !

Parce que Dean n'avait pas été mieux loti sur ce plan-là. Il avait eu son compte de moments embarrassants, quand personne ne répondait aux convocations du proviseur pour parler de son avenir, ou quand il se faisait pincer après avoir dû imiter la signature de John pour un document quelconque et urgent, et c'était sans parler de la chaise immuablement vide à côté de Sammy durant les spectacles d'écoles…

Et pourtant il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. C'était ainsi, et il avait fait avec. Il s'était juste efforcé d'éviter ces situations pénibles à son Sammy, en répondant présent quand il le pouvait.

Bien sûr, il y avait des fois où il n'avait pas suffi, où l'intervention d'un adulte avait été indispensable et il n'avait rien pu faire. Mais chaque fois qu'il en avait eu la possibilité, il avait été là pour soutenir son petit frère, quoi que cela ait pu lui coûter.

Mais évidemment, comme les journaux ne s'intéressent qu'aux trains qui arrivent en retard, le gamin n'avait retenu que les occasions où il s'était retrouvé sur le carreau… estimant normales celles où Dean s'était démené pour le satisfaire.

… Comme cette nuit passée à lutter contre les effets d'une commotion, et la douleur d'une côte brisée, pour réussir à préparer une vulgaire tarte !

SnD-SnD

 _Septembre 1995_

 _Dean se sentit humilié et ridicule lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un visage anxieux penché au-dessus de lui. Sur le moment, il n'eut aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Pourquoi il était couché par terre relevait du mystère, mais il avait la sensation que cela avait à voir avec la douleur qui explosa dans sa poitrine au moment où il tenta de se mettre assis._

 _\- Hé, Winchester ! Ça va mec ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a passé par la tête pour traverser comme ça sans regarder ?_

 _La question était légitime, et il se la posa aussi quand aucune réponse ne lui vint spontanément à l'esprit. Il avait certainement une raison pour se trouver au milieu de cette ruelle, les pieds empêtrés dans une roue de vélo… mais il ne s'en souvenait plus._

 _Oh, ce n'était pas bon, ça ! Et les points noirs qui dansèrent devant ses yeux quand il essaya de se concentrer sur celui qui lui avait parlé ne disaient rien qui vaille, sans oublier la nausée qui le saisit soudain et le força à se remettre à l'horizontale sous peine de gerber._

 _Tout cela avait l'aspect d'une belle commotion… une de plus à son actif. Et apparemment la moins glorieuse de toutes. Qu'un wendigo, ou un black dog, ou même un fantôme mécontent d'être salé et brûlé lui mette la tête en bouillie était une chose, mais se faire avoir comme ça, au milieu de la ville en plein jour? Quand Papa allait l'apprendre il allait être tellement déçu ! Et il aurait bien raison._

 _Mais Papa n'était pas là. Il était parti la semaine avant chasser un loup-garou à la frontière de l'état. Et comme la pleine lune avait lieu dans deux jours, il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance de le voir rentrer avant au minimum le lundi suivant. C'était plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Dean pour se remettre._

 _\- Attends mec, bouge pas. T'as l'air mal en point, on va appeler une ambulance…_

 _\- Non ! Ça va, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'une minute… Sam ? Sammy ? Où il est ? Tu l'as vu ?_

 _Maintenant que sa tête avait recommencé à fonctionner, sa première pensée fut pour son frère. S'il traînait dans les rues, c'était que l'école était terminée, et il n'y avait pas de doute, le gamin devait être avec lui, quelque part… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas là, avec ses yeux de cocker, à paniquer et à demander aux passants de l'aider ? Et si quelqu'un s'était débarrassé de Dean pour prendre Sammy ? Il devait le retrouver… Il fallait qu'il se…_

 _\- Hé, calme-toi mec ! Je sais pas où est ton frangin. Mais quand je t'ai rentré dedans, tu étais seul. Désolé, Winchester, je t'ai pas vu. Tu as traversé sans regarder, tu avais l'air pressé. Viens, faut pas rester au milieu de la route. Il y a un banc pas loin. On va y aller, et tu m'attendras pendant que j'irai racheter des pommes._

 _Des pommes ? Comme une bouffée d'oxygène après une longue plongée en apnée, l'évocation de ce qui se trouvait dans le sachet plastique écrasé à côté de lui, ramena un peu de clarté dans ses pensées. Oui, il se souvenait vaguement maintenant. Il avait laissé Sammy au motel, juste le temps d'aller faire une petite course._

 _Rassuré de savoir son frère en sécurité à la 'maison', mais pressé d'aller le retrouver, Dean rassembla son courage, et tenta de se remettre tout seul debout. Quand un coup de poignard au milieu de sa poitrine lui arracha un gémissement et le plia en deux, décuplant la douleur, il n'eut d'autre choix que de ravaler sa fierté et accepter le soutien de son camarade._

 _\- Bon, tu es sûr que ça va aller si je te laisse une minute ? Tu avais quoi dans ton sac ?_

 _Trop occupé à essayer de réguler sa respiration pour ne pas s'évanouir à cause de ce qui devait définitivement être au moins deux ou trois côtes fissurées, Dean laissa Patrick -si vraiment c'était bien le garçon qui était avec lui en cours de science- se débrouiller pour remplacer ses achats. Il n'était même plus très sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait été si important de courir au magasin en premier lieu…_

 _Oui, une commotion, c'était clair…_

 _\- Voilà, j'ai tout. Tu habites où ? Je peux appeler ma mère pour qu'elle vienne te chercher, puisque tu veux pas d'ambulance._

 _\- Non, non. Pas besoin. On est au motel, c'est au bout de la rue. Je vais y arriver._

 _\- Pas question mec ! Je t'accompagne, tu tiens à peine debout !_

 _Il n'y avait rien que Dean haïssait plus que d'avouer avoir besoin d'aide. L'une de ses maximes préférées n'était pas 'Je n'ai besoin de personne' pour rien. Mais il savait aussi reconnaître où se trouvait l'intérêt de Sammy. Et s'il devait perdre la face pour arriver plus vite auprès de son frère, il n'allait pas faire sa tête de lard._

 _Quand après quelques pas seulement il ne fut plus trop certain de savoir s'il était debout ou couché, et il eut besoin de fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir le monde danser la valse autour de lui, Dean se dit qu'il avait pour une fois pris la décision la moins pire en acceptant de se reposer sur Patrick. Conscient qu'il devait par tous les moyens combattre l'envie impérieuse de dormir, il se concentra sur les mouvements de ses jambes, sans savoir vraiment si elles le portaient encore ou non. Pourtant juste avant d'arriver à leur chambre, la perspective du visage atterré de Sam à la vue de son état le réveilla, et lui donna assez d'énergie pour se redresser et franchir seul les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de chez lui._

 _Dean mit tout ce qui lui restait de volonté pour paraître le plus naturel possible en traversant la pièce pour atteindre la salle de bains, où était rangé le kit de premiers secours et le sacro-saint flacon d'anti-douleurs qui allait lui permettre de respirer sans verser de larmes à chaque expiration._

 _Lorsqu'il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, Patrick était reparti et Sam attendait, appuyé contre le mur juste à côté de la porte, en arborant sa tête des mauvais jours. Il avait l'air inquiet, ce qui était prévisible puisque celui qui devait s'occuper de lui tenait à peine debout, mais aussi contrarié, et ça ce n'était pas le Sammy dont Dean avait l'habitude._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? souffla-t-il sans perdre de temps à s'arrêter dans son long cheminement jusqu'à son lit._

 _\- Ça veut dire que j'aurai pas de tarte à amener demain pour vendre à la fête des moissons !_

 _Ce n'était pas une question, encore moins une affirmation. Le ton était accusateur, comme s'il s'était placé exprès devant le vélo de Patrick._

 _\- Tu avais dit que tu m'en ferais une ce soir ! Je vais dire quoi à la maîtresse ?_

 _Sur le moment, Dean n'eut pas la force de répondre. Toute sa concentration était dirigée sur le fait de réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre en respirant le moins possible, tout cela en serrant les dents pour faire comprendre à son estomac de rester à sa place dans sa position actuelle._

 _Se coucher sur son lit faillit le faire tourner de l'œil plus d'une fois, et il n'aurait pas dit non si Sammy l'avait aidé ne serait-ce qu'en retirant la couverture. Mais le garçon était furieux, trop aveuglé par l'égoïsme de ses 12 ans pour prêter un semblant d'attention à son frère. Tant bien que mal, Dean réussit tout de même à trouver une position à peu près supportable, assez pour lui permettre de s'occuper du problème en cours._

 _Sammy avait toutes les raisons d'être furieux. Dean lui avait promis qu'il aurait quelque chose à apporter pour contribuer à la récolte de fonds pour une sortie de classe, même si c'était à peu près certain qu'il ne pourrait pas y participer. Et s'il y avait une chose que Dean s'était toujours efforcé d'apporter à son frère, c'était bien la possibilité d'être pareil à ses camarades._

 _Il s'en était fait la promesse à 7 ans, après avoir passé la journée la plus triste de sa vie d'écolier, raillé et rejeté par les autres enfants de sa classe. Tout cela parce que Papa avait joué la 'carte de l'authenticité' pour envoyer son fils participer à la célébration des 150 ans de la chute du fort Alamo, près de San Antonio. La maîtresse avait pourtant donné à chaque élève une feuille où elle expliquait que le collège allait recréer l'ambiance de l'époque et que les enfants étaient invités à y contribuer activement pour rendre la chose la plus véridique possible._

 _Tout le monde était arrivé le matin déguisé en cow-boys, en indiens, en mexicains et même beaucoup avaient le chapeau à queue de raton laveur de Davy Crockett. Même les filles, habillées comme Laura Ingalls, se couraient après et se tiraient dessus avec des fusils à bouchon ou des pistolets à amorces. Rares étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas un poignard en plastique suspendu à la ceinture. Ils avaient tous de quoi faire un barbecue, avec de la salade, des chips, et plein de bonnes choses à manger. Alors que Papa avait dit à Dean que ses habits normaux étaient déjà à la mode en ce temps-là, et il avait mis dans son sac une boîte de chili, en assurant que c'était ce que les cow-boys préféraient quand ils avaient un peu d'argent. Quand il avait répété les paroles de Papa à la maîtresse qui s'était étonnée de le voir pareil à tous les jours, sans viande à poser sur le grill, celle-ci avait hoché la tête comme si elle était fâchée, et avait murmuré un « pauvre petit » qui l'avait rendu triste et lui avait fait encore plus comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme les autres._

 _Alors Dean avait essayé d'arranger les choses. Il s'était fabriqué une étoile de sheriff dans un carton qui traînait par-là, et il l'avait fixé à sa poitrine avec un petit bout de fil de fer. Ça avait fait un trou au tissu déjà peu solide, mais au moins il avait l'impression d'être aussi un petit peu déguisé. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon avec la panoplie complète de Trappeur le remarque et commence à se moquer de lui. Pendant que la maîtresse était occupée ailleurs, d'autres enfants avaient rejoint le meneur pour le pousser, l'insulter, et même lui donner des coups de pieds quand il était tombé par terre._

 _Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi les autres étaient si méchants avec lui. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit ou fait pour les provoquer. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était juste jouer avec eux…_

 _Comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette triste journée passée tout seul à regarder les autres s'amuser, et à subir leur rejet quand la maîtresse avait essayé de l'inclure dans un groupe ou l'autre, Dean se sentit plus déterminé que jamais à tenir Sammy éloigné de ce genre de cauchemar. Il avait juré à son frère de lui préparer une tarte (puisque pour une fois leur chambre de motel avait un coin kitchenette avec un vrai four qui fonctionnait), et le petit aurait sa tarte, quoi qu'il en coûte._

 _\- Non, je vais la faire, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux quand le visage désappointé du garçon commença à se dédoubler. Donne-moi juste deux heures… S'il te plaît Sammy… et après je te promets que je m'y mets…_

 _Rassuré de voir une esquisse de sourire remplacer la mine renfrognée, Dean se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience, même si quelque part dans son esprit chamboulé une petite voix lui disait que l'atelier pâtisserie serait loin d'être une partie de plaisir._


	9. 18-14 ans

**18/14 ans**

 **« Et alors ? Ouais je te laisse tomber. Comme ça tu verras ce que ça fait. Ça te dérangeait pas tant que ça quand c'était toi qui me flanquais entre les mains de n'importe quel inconnu pendant que tu allais t'envoyer en l'air avec une fille ! »**

SnD-SnD

Lorsque le bus gris s'arrêta pour faire le plein, et permettre aux passagers de se dégourdir les jambes et prendre un repas chaud avant d'affronter l'inconfort du voyage de nuit. Dean arriva juste à temps pour voir la longue silhouette voûtée de son frère s'engouffrer dans le café, quelques pas derrière les autres.

Son premier réflexe fut de courir le rejoindre, et le supplier de rentrer avec lui pour arranger les choses. Avec un peu de chance, après plus de 20 heures de route Sammy avait eu le temps de se calmer et il était assez intelligent pour réaliser que la situation avait échappé à tout contrôle, et que personne ne pensait vraiment ce qui avait été dit. Bien sûr, il était possible que le petit refuse toute conciliation. Après tout il avait la tête aussi dure que Papa, et c'était la raison pour laquelle la famille se trouvait dans cette situation en premier lieu.

Quand bien même Sam ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison, il accepterait peut-être de finir le trajet jusqu'à Stanford avec lui ? Dean était prêt à s'en contenter… Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir passer quelques heures de plus avec son frère, pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir correctement, et lui avouer combien il était fier de lui.

Mais la longue litanie de reproches que Sam lui avait adressée en empaquetant ses affaires lui revint à l'esprit comme un punch en pleine face. Son monde déjà en ruine se désintégra devant la vérité crue, froide et terriblement brutale : si de son côté il avait eu l'impression de donner jusqu'à sa moelle pour permettre à son frère d'avoir un semblant d'enfance, celui-ci n'avait vu que les différences qui le distinguaient de ses camarades, et il en tenait Dean responsable.

En y réfléchissant, il devint évident pour Dean qu'il n'avait toujours été qu'un outil aux yeux de son père et de Sammy. Pas plus utile que les sacs de sport qui contenaient leurs maigres possessions ou la couverture roulée en boule sous le siège de Baby ! Personne ne se préoccupait de savoir combien de jours il avait passé avec comme seul repas quotidien un bol de flocons d'avoine rances arrosé d'un peu d'eau, puisque grâce à ça, son frère s'était couché le ventre plein ; Papa n'avait eu aucune hésitation à le placer comme appât quand la situation le demandait, alors qu'au même âge, il avait gardé Sam tout près de lui, pour le protéger ; ou encore plus banalement personne n'avait jamais songé à s'étonner du fait qu'il se chargeait toujours des aspects domestiques de leur vie de famille… comme si c'était normal, comme si ça allait de soi, et que Sammy n'avait pas deux bras, deux jambes et une tête qui fonctionnaient à merveille !

Plutôt que de se lancer à la rencontre de son frère, avec le risque probable d'être accueilli à coups de poings, Dean s'installa confortablement sur son siège pour fermer les yeux quelques instants. Il était si fatigué, tant physiquement que moralement, après presqu'un jour à rouler sans interruption en repassant en boucle le départ de Sammy.

Ce voyage à travers les souvenirs des moments pas forcément les plus heureux de sa vie l'avait laissé avec le goût amer de n'avoir aucune valeur, de pouvoir disparaître de la surface du monde sans que cela ne dérange personne. Et le fait que son père n'ait même pas encore essayé de le contacter pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait et où il était n'était pas pour le détromper !

Ah, s'il avait su que tout le monde le laisserait tomber à la minute où Sam serait assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions, il aurait pensé un peu plus à lui au long de ces années ! Quitte à passer pour un égoïste, il aurait écouté ses envies au lieu de placer son frère avant toute chose. Bien sûr, il avait quand même profité certaines fois. Sam n'avait pas menti, quand l'occasion s'était présentée (c'est-à-dire quand il avait pu vérifier minutieusement que la place était sûre) il avait confié son frère à la garde d'étrangers. Mais c'était toujours pour à peine quelques heures, en général le temps de faire plus ample connaissance avec une fille. C'était humain, après tout ! Il savait bien que même Papa prenait du bon temps à la fin de ses chasses, avant de revenir vers eux.

Il y avait tant de choses auxquelles il avait renoncé pour le bien de son cadet ! Sur le moment il l'avait fait sans hésiter, fier de pouvoir être celui sur lequel Sammy pouvait compter. Tant qu'il avait vécu dans l'illusion d'avoir une place importante dans sa vie, il ne lui avait rien refusé, même les sacrifices les plus douloureux.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait été jeté comme une vieille chaussette dépareillée, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été pathétique. Il regretta toutes les fois où ses projets étaient tombés à l'eau, juste parce qu'il devait faire du baby-sitting…

SnD-SnD

 _Juillet 1997_

 _En sortant du tribunal de ce petit comté perdu au milieu d'une région pourrie d'Oklahoma, Sam et Dean étaient désemparés. Non pas qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas au verdict, mais être conscient de quelque chose était bien différent que d'y être confronté !_

 _Avec un soupir, Dean s'installa au volant de celle qui était sienne depuis six mois, et sortit son téléphone pendant que Sammy prenait place à côté de lui._

 _\- Bobby ? C'est moi…_

 _\- Alors, combien il a eu cet idiot ?_

 _\- Trois mois._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pendant ce temps ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Tu sais que vous pouvez venir chez moi… Y'a toujours de quoi faire à la casse, et j'ai deux ou trois nouveaux bouquins qui devraient plaire à Sammy…_

 _\- Je sais pas Bobby. On n'a pas encore décidé. Je te rappelle…_

 _\- Ok. Tu sais où m'atteindre._

 _Sans répondre, Dean allait raccrocher lorsqu'un « Hé gamin ! » l'amena à ramener son téléphone près de son oreille._

 _\- … Vous êtes pas seuls. Pas besoin de jouer les durs…_

 _\- Ouais, je sais. Je te rappelle Bobby. Merci._

 _Malgré son ton assuré, Dean n'en menait pas large. La famille se trouvait dans une situation inédite, et il ne savait que faire. Evidemment, il avait l'habitude d'être en charge de son frère, mais jamais les garçons n'avaient été seuls plus de quelques semaines d'affilée. Comment allaient-ils se débrouiller pendant les trois mois où Papa resterait en prison pour avoir été surpris une pelle à la main en train de terminer de refermer une tombe ?_

 _Dans son malheur, John ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Le fantôme qu'il venait de saler et brûler était mort depuis près d'un siècle et il n'avait plus de descendants directs, cela avait motivé le juge à se montrer clément et à ne l'enfermer 'que' trois mois au lieu des 5 ans réclamés par le procureur._

 _Un trimestre ou quelques années ne changeait rien au problème. Dean était tout juste majeur, mais Sam n'avait que 14 ans, et il s'en était fallu de peu que l'office des mineurs le place en foyer. Heureusement, le Pasteur Jim était intervenu à temps, et avait usé de toute son influence pour convaincre l'assistante sociale de laisser les frères ensemble, sous sa supervision._

 _Dans l'esprit de Dean, supervision ne rimait pas avec hébergement. Il n'avait absolument aucune intention d'aller habiter dans une maison de près ou de loin affiliée à une église. Depuis que Maman… était partie, il ne croyait plus à ces sornettes d'anges qui le protégeaient, ou à l'existence d'une Entité Supérieure bienveillante. Son monde était cruel, violent, et hanté par des êtres diaboliques qui jouaient avec les humains comme s'ils étaient leurs marionnettes._

 _Pourtant il n'avait rien contre le Pasteur Jim. C'était un homme sur lequel John et ses fils avaient souvent compté dans des situations difficiles. Sa maison avait plus d'une fois constitué un asile rassurant pour les garçons quand une chasse avait duré bien plus longtemps que prévu, ou qu'une blessure avait retenu Papa dans un hôpital à l'autre bout de l'état. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Dean était prêt à se farcir un sermon tous les dimanches, et encore moins à devenir l'homme à tout faire de la paroisse. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller amener les vieilles dames chez le médecin, ou de passer ses vacances à surveiller une bande de gamins mal-élevés au centre de loisirs._

 _S'il avait été seul à décider, Dean aurait filé sans attendre chez Bobby. Sa casse était un véritable paradis pour un mécano du dimanche comme lui, surtout depuis que Papa lui avait donné Baby, sur laquelle il y avait toujours quelques améliorations à faire. Tout comme le Pasteur Jim, le vieux chasseur était sur la courte liste des amis de la famille, et sa propriété un point de chute rassurant quand les choses allaient vraiment mal. Bobby avait plus d'une fois recueilli les trois Winchester couverts de sang ou à bout de ressources morales ou physiques. Il les avait hébergés sans condition jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à reprendre la route, en général sur les chapeaux de roues après une dispute concernant les méthodes d'éducation de John._

 _L'enfance de Dean s'était terminée dans le feu et les larmes à 4 ans, 9 mois et 8 jours, remplacée par une vie itinérante avec les responsabilités d'un adulte sur ses frêles épaules. Sioux Falls avait toujours été son havre de paix, un endroit où il avait eu l'impression de pouvoir se décharger des soucis du quotidien, et se comporter comme un garçon de son âge, même si ce n'était que quelques jours à la fois. Et surtout sous ses airs bourrus, Bobby était attentionné. Il avait toujours dans ses placards de quoi faire leurs plats préférés, les dessins de Sam restaient aimantés sur la porte de son frigo d'une visite à l'autre… et il semblait même trouver que Dean était un peu important._

 _Quand il avait abandonné l'école le jour de ses 18 ans, Papa s'était réjoui d'avoir un compagnon de chasse à plein temps et le Pasteur Jim avait explosé dans une colère peu commune à cet ecclésiastique. Tout cela avait été des réponses attendues, tant la totale acceptation paternelle que la condamnation de celui pour lequel l'éducation était prioritaire. Par contre la réaction de Bobby l'avait surpris, et touché. Le vieux chasseur n'avait pas protesté, ni ne l'avait félicité. Il avait juste eu l'air triste, quand il lui avait demandé si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, si ce n'était pas juste une décision prise pour plaire à son père, ou son frère._

 _Bien sûr, Dean s'était braqué quand il avait compris qu'à mots couverts, Bobby semblait assumer que Papa l'avait poussé à tout envoyer balader, et il avait vertement demandé à son ami de se mêler de ses oignons. Mais tout au fond de lui, cette sollicitude l'avait ému. Il s'était senti un petit peu apprécié pour lui-même et pas simplement parce qu'il était un bon soldat ou un cerveau pas trop difficile à remplir._

 _Cette réaction avait encore consolidé les liens privilégiés qui l'unissaient au vieux chasseur, et qui s'apparentaient de plus en plus à une relation père-fils telle que la télé la représentait. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas John, c'était son père, son héros, l'homme qu'il admirait le plus et à qui il s'efforçait de ressembler chaque jour. Mais Bobby était là quand Papa ne l'était pas, c'était lui qui lui avait appris à lancer la balle, à faire du vélo et à remplacer la vitre d'une fenêtre (ce qui pouvait toujours être utile). En plus de ça, il était toujours de bons conseils malgré ses airs bourrus et son vocabulaire imagé._

 _\- Bon alors on fait quoi maintenant ?_

 _Surpris au milieu de ses pensées par un Sammy impatient, Dean poussa un profond soupir, avant de reprendre l'argument qui les avait vu se disputer régulièrement depuis l'arrestation de Papa._

 _\- On a plus le choix. Il faut qu'on décide. On peut rester au motel encore trois jours, mais après faut qu'on aille quelque part. Bobby vient encore de dire qu'il veut bien…_

 _\- Non, pas Bobby ! S'il te plaît, Dean, pas là-bas !_

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? Il a plus de livres que tu peux en lire en une année._

 _\- Ouais, mais à part ça ? Y'a rien d'autre à faire. C'est vieux chez lui, plein de poussière ! En plus, les premiers voisins sont à trois kilomètres, et encore ils sont en pétard avec Bobby…_

 _\- Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?_

 _\- Le Pasteur Jim dit qu'il a déjà fait préparer des chambres. Il nous a inscrits au camp de la paroisse, et le thème de cette année c'est les croisades…_

 _\- Qui ça 'nous' ?_

 _\- Ben toi et moi. Tu pourras être responsable de ma tente…_

 _\- Ou peut-être que pendant que tu joues à Richard Cœur de Lion avec des avortons de ton âge, je peux aller bricoler ma Baby chez Bobby…_

 _Cette proposition lui arracha le cœur au moment où elle franchit ses lèvres. Et le silence qui suivit ne fit rien pour alléger son angoisse. Qu'allait-il faire si Sammy acceptait cette séparation ? S'il trouvait cet arrangement à son goût ? Ne pas voir Papa pendant trois mois (à part quelques visites au parloir) était déjà dur à envisager, mais se retrouver tout seul pendant que son frère s'éclatait avec d'autres gamins ?! Et s'il l'oubliait ? S'il décidait que la vie au presbytère… ?_

 _Et Sammy ne disait rien. Il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion, pesant visiblement le pour et le contre de vacances passées à part. Après avoir fixé Dean avec de grands yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, il avait tourné la tête et évité soigneusement tout mouvement qui aurait pu ranimer la conversation._

 _A la grande frustration de l'aîné, le silence dura jusqu'à ce que la porte de leur chambre se referme derrière eux, et que Sam se soit assis sur son lit avec un soupir déchirant._

 _\- Tu veux vraiment faire comme ça ? murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Il paraissait si jeune, petite chose repliée sur elle-même, le regard fixé délibérément sur son lacet défait._

 _\- J'ai pas dit que je le voulais, j'ai dit que ce serait une possibilité, précisa Dean en essayant de dissimuler son soulagement devant la réaction du petit. On discute, là, on n'a encore rien décidé._

 _\- S'il te plaît…_

 _Ah, ces maudits yeux de chiot perdu ! Sammy avait là une arme fatale pour la détermination de son frère. Quand il sortait la grosse artillerie comme cela, Dean n'avait aucune parade. Encore une fois, il enterra au fond de lui l'image de mains pleines de cambouis et d'un adolescent hilare assailli par deux chiens de garde surexcités, pour visionner un costume cravate, des bancs inconfortables et une bande de mioches courants dans tous les sens._

 _\- Bon. En route pour Blue Cove alors, concéda-t-il avec regret. Mais c'est toi qui préviens le Pasteur Jim. Et tu sauras que c'est toi qui nettoieras la chambre tous les samedis !_

 _\- Ouaiiiiis ! Merci Dean ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !_

 _Les yeux brillants, le sourire radieux et surtout le petit corps plaqué contre lui dans une étreinte très peu virile mais tellement réconfortante, valaient bien le sacrifice de son propre plaisir, songea Dean en refermant les bras sur les épaules de son frère._


	10. 20-16 ans

Hé hé, c'est re-moi :-)

Juste pour signaler que ce chapitre fait plus qu'une allusion à l'épisode 09X07, "Bad Boys". C'est conseillé de l'avoir vu (comme tous les autres épisodes, ne serait-ce que pour Sam'n'Dean)...

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **20/16 ans**

 **« C'est bon, j'en ai assez ! Tu peux pas comprendre de toutes façons. Tant mieux si tu te contentes de chasser les monstres et de coucher dans des allées sombres avec les serveuses des bistrots. Moi ça me suffit pas. Je veux juste avoir une vie normale, avec un job, des loisirs et une femme qui m'attend à la maison avec nos gosses. Et s'il faut couper les ponts avec vous pour avoir ça, ben tant pis.**

SnD-SnD

Depuis le début de son périple, Dean avait passé par bien des émotions. Il avait versé plus de larmes que durant les 18 années précédentes cumulées. Il s'était senti anéanti, rejeté, insignifiant et minable. Mais au moment de se remettre en route après la pause 'ravitaillement', ce fut la colère qui prit le contrôle.

Même le ronronnement de Baby ne put calmer la rage qui fit soudain bouillir son sang et l'amena à faire crisser les pneus en s'élançant sur le bitume de l'autoroute.

A ce moment, la question n'était plus ce que Sammy désirait, mais de mener à bien le job confié à Dean ce misérable jour de novembre 1983. Tant pis si Sam avait décrété qu'il se porterait mieux s'il considérait qu'il n'avait pas de famille. Dean allait garder un œil sur lui jusqu'à Stanford ! Il allait s'assurer que rien ne lui arrive. Et après…

Et après ?

Après, si par miracle Papa le contactait entre temps, il allait rentrer vers lui et comme il n'y aurait plus Sammy à protéger, il deviendrait le partenaire de Papa à plein temps.

Et si son téléphone ne sonnait pas, il comprendrait le message et n'imposerait pas sa présence à un John qui n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il partirait vers le sud. Peut-être le Texas, ou bien il pousserait jusqu'au Mexique. Il ferait comme Tom Cruise dans « Né un 4 juillet », et irait se vautrer dans la débauche et l'alcool jusqu'à ce que la tequila ou une maladie quelconque mette fin à cette existence vide de sens.

Ou il pourrait aussi faire comme James Dean, et terminer en beauté ce que son frère avait commencé le soir précédent ? Qui est-ce que ça allait déranger s'il allait s'enrouler autour d'un arbre au volant de sa Baby? Ok, ça serait lâche, et pas sympa pour elle, mais un truc pareil de sa part n'étonnera personne. Il fallait un courage qu'il n'avait pas pour quitter ce monde tout seul, il aurait besoin du support de la seule amie qui lui avait été fidèle depuis le début, qui l'avait protégé, hébergé, qui avait essuyé ses larmes, écouté ses colères, enduré sa musique, sans jamais lui faire faux bond. Ça serait même un soulagement pour elle, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, en la promenant dans des endroits impossibles ou dangereux pour elle... ou en n'hésitant pas à la trahir de la pire des façons…

Juste pour le plaisir de Sammy...

SnD-SnD

 _Octobre 1999_

 _Il était trois heures du matin lorsque Dean s'assit avec un soupir désolé sur le canapé défoncé de leur chambre de motel, après avoir hissé son père inconscient dans son lit. Il était désemparé, ne savait comment concilier les attentes des deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Il était tellement las de devoir toujours faire le médiateur entre John et Sammy, et surtout de se faire accuser de traitrise par celui qui avait le dessous !_

 _Comment Dean pouvait-il prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre, quand la balance oscillait entre la vie de familles entières et une soirée à un bal en compagnie d'une jeune fille ?_

 _Car, aussi stupéfiant que cela puisse paraître, Sammy était amoureux ! Entre l'école (où il continuait à aligner les A malgré son mode de vie nomade), les expéditions de chasse (auxquelles il prenait part lorsque ce n'était pas trop dangereux ou dans le périmètre de leur point de chute), les innombrables heures passées à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches pour l'affaire en cours, et les querelles quotidiennes qui l'opposaient à son père (lorsqu'il était là), le petit avait eu le temps de se trouver une petite amie !_

 _Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit, ou du moins pas précisément. Il n'avait pas eu besoin, tout dans son comportement avait trahi un nouvel intérêt, qui n'avait rien à voir avec des livres ou une émission de télé. John et Dean étaient restés absents une semaine pour une histoire de poltergeist, et quand ils étaient rentrés, ils avaient trouvé un tout nouveau Sammy._

 _Le premier réflexe de Dean avait été de glisser à son insu quelques rasades d'eau bénite dans son verre. Car son petit frère toujours de mauvaise humeur, aux répliques sarcastiques, prêt à se jeter sur le premier prétexte pour entrer en conflit avec son père avait fait place à un garçon presque joyeux, qui s'était débrouillé pour repasser ses vêtements, et qui passait des heures à la salle de bains à essayer de dompter sa masse de cheveux trop longs. Sans oublier le fait que trois phrases sur quatre comportait le nom de « Brenda » associé à «… a dit » ou «… a fait » ou encore «… pense que »._

 _Bien sûr, Papa n'avait rien remarqué, top occupé qu'il était à rechercher une nouvelle créature à combattre. Par contre, Dean avait tout de suite suspecté une histoire de cœur, et il n'avait fallu qu'un arrêt-surprise à la sortie des classes pour confirmer son impression._

 _Les deux enfants étaient trop mignons pour que le grand frère ne range pas dans son esprit quelque matériel pour taquiner le petit plus tard, même si au fond de lui il avait été saisi de nostalgie devant les mains jointes, les petits arrêts pour échanger un bisou maladroit, ou simplement un sourire admiratif._

 _Parce qu'il avait aussi connu ça. Avec Robin. L'été de ses 16 ans, quand il avait été placé chez Sonny après avoir été pris en flagrant délit de vol dans une épicerie._

 _Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à sa première -et unique- petite copine. A la vérité, il avait commencé à flirter avec les filles bien avant cet été-là, mais c'était surtout histoire d'explorer cet univers féminin qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il avait un peu honte d'avouer qu'avant Robin, il ne voyait chez les filles que leurs 'arguments', et qu'il les utilisait pour expérimenter ce qu'il apprenait dans les films de la nuit._

 _Mais Robin avait changé tout ça. Peut-être parce que pour la première fois de son existence, il avait pu être un ado presque comme les autres, libéré de tous les soucis domestiques. Bien sûr, Sammy lui avait manqué comme jamais, et son inquiétude pour la vie de Papa n'avait pas baissé d'un iota, mais ceci mis à part, il n'avait plus eu à se préoccuper de rien, et ça lui avait donné l'occasion de profiter de la vie comme tous les garçons de son âge._

 _Depuis qu'il avait découvert le secret de Sammy, Dean avait retrouvé ses émotions quand Robin s'était intéressée à lui : leur premier baiser timide, les leçons de guitare avec leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, les conversations animées, les moments passés étendus sur l'herbe à regarder les nuages avec sa tête posée contre sa poitrine, les balades dans les champs en se donnant la main… et même son excitation au moment de se préparer pour l'emmener au bal de l'école._

 _Jamais il n'avait regretté d'avoir quitté la ferme pour retrouver son frère, mais souvent il s'était dit qu'il aurait bien aimé que Papa attende le lendemain matin pour venir le chercher. Il avait mis tant de soin à repasser sa chemise, à nouer sa cravate et faire briller les mocassins prêtés par Sonny. Tout son argent de poche de la semaine avait passé dans la boutonnière qui avait dû pourrir au frigo. Et c'était sans parler de la déception que Robin avait dû avoir en apprenant qu'il n'irait jamais la chercher._

 _Elle ne méritait pas d'avoir été larguée comme ça, surtout juste avant un des événements les plus marquants de la vie d'une adolescente. Mais elle était belle, intelligente, drôle, avec un cœur assez gros pour s'intéresser à un pauvre loser comme lui qui n'avait rien à lui offrir. Certainement qu'elle l'avait remplacé sans peine, et qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui, ou seulement pour le maudire._

 _Et il avait aussi tourné la page. En partant du foyer il avait tiré un trait sur ce monde qu'il avait à peine commencé à apprécier, et retrouvé sa vraie vie qui ne laissait pas de place à l'amitié, au flirt ou aux activités mondaines. Jamais plus il n'avait eu l'opportunité de se faire beau pour emmener une cavalière à un bal, et il ne faisait plus de lutte pour un trophée en plastique mais pour sa vie._

 _Il avait raté cette occasion, mais rien n'était perdu pour Sammy. Ils avaient débarqué dans cette nouvelle école en pleine organisation du Homecoming, et son petit frère avait déjà fait quelques allusions au fait qu'il était bien décidé à y participer avec Brenda._

 _Le tout était que la famille puisse rester assez longtemps dans la région ! Deux jours avant la fête, l'espoir était encore permis. Papa était en expédition avec un autre chasseur quelque part dans l'état voisin, et d'après ce qu'il disait lors de ses appels sporadiques, l'affaire semblait plus compliquée qu'il le pensait. Alors Dean avait sacrifié quelques dollars réservés à l'entretien de Baby pour permettre à son frère d'aller louer un smoking et se faire couper les cheveux._

 _Tout était sur les rails, Dean finissait de cirer l'Impala pour qu'elle fasse honneur à Sammy quand il s'arrêterait devant la maison de sa copine, lorsque les beaux plans des frères s'effondrèrent avec le retour de John. Sans s'étendre sur le fait que sa chasse s'était avérée une série de crimes horribles perpétrés par de simples humains même pas possédés, il avait ordonné à ses fils de préparer leurs affaires pour partir le lendemain au lever du jour._

 _Dire que Sam avait mal pris la chose était un euphémisme. Ses protestations avaient résonné dans tout le motel, et même au-delà. Son désespoir avait délié sa langue et libéré toutes ses frustrations accumulées au fil des années, et ses paroles avaient été dures, implacable pour Papa. Dean savait bien que la confrontation directe était la pire façon d'exprimer son désir de rester, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait fait tout son possible pour calmer Sammy. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que le gamin incrédule y voit un soutien à John, et qu'il tourne sa colère contre son grand frère. La soirée s'était terminée par un père décidé à s'enivrer au bar du coin, son cadet enfermé dans la salle de bains jurant de ne jamais en sortir, et son aîné désemparé, tiraillé entre sa loyauté pour le chef de famille et son désir d'offrir à son petit frère un petit morceau de normalité._

 _Il était là, assis sur le vieux canapé défoncé, fixant la télé sans la voir, cherchant un moyen de gagner du temps. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup. Juste quelques heures pour permettre à Sammy de devenir Cendrillon… et de connaître cette expérience du premier bal d'école. C'était une étape importante, puisque même Papa avait raconté le sien, un jour où ils étaient allés pêcher tous les trois entre deux affaires. D'ailleurs, Papa n'avait même pas besoin d'attendre. Il pouvait déjà aller sur place, réserver une chambre de motel, et les garçons pouvaient le rejoindre plus tard, puisqu'ils avaient deux voitures._

 _Peu à peu, une idée en amenant une autre, un plan machiavélique se forma dans l'esprit désespéré du jeune homme. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui obligerait John à laisser ses fils comme ça derrière lui, et c'était un problème avec Baby. Bien sûr, il fallait une panne assez grave. Papa n'allait pas gober l'histoire sans mettre son nez sous le capot pour vérifier lui-même… mais pas trop pour ne pas endommager l'Impala sérieusement._

 _Dean adorait sa voiture. C'était la seule femme de sa vie, et l'idée de lui causer du tort lui retournait l'estomac. Mais il tenait encore plus à son frère, et son bonheur passait avant tout. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle après avoir 'bordé' son père ivre-mort, il força la porte du restau du motel pour subtiliser un sucrier avant de rejoindre le véhicule rutilant._

 _\- Oh ma Baby, murmura-t-il en caressant tendrement la carrosserie immaculée. Pardonne-moi de te faire ce coup-là, mais c'est pour Sammy. Je te promets de te remettre en état dès que Papa sera loin, et tu seras encore mieux qu'avant._

 _Avec un soupir décidé, il dévissa le bouchon du réservoir d'essence, et vida son bocal, avant de retourner dans sa chambre un petit sourire aux lèvre_ s…


	11. 22-18 ans

**22/18 ans**

 **« Mais bien sûr, c'est moi le lâche ! Il faut tellement de courage pour s'aplatir devant Papa, et pour obéir à tous ses ordres en hurlant 'Yes Sir' ! Ouais, tu es un badass face aux monstres qu'on chasse, mais en dehors de ça, tu n'es rien, Dean. Tu te caches ! Et c'est pour ça que tu es en pétard, parce que tu sais que tu n'auras jamais le cran de te battre pour avoir ce que tu veux. Contrairement à toi, j'assume ma vie, et puisqu'apparemment dans cette famille, si on chasse pas on n'existe pas, ben je pars ! Je choisis la liberté ! Et comme visiblement ça dépasse ta compréhension, ça sert à rien de discuter plus longtemps. Reste bien au chaud dans ta petite vie de bon petit soldat. Adieu, Dean. »**

SnD-SnD

Subitement, l'image de Sammy déposant son téléphone sur la table à côté de la porte avant de s'en aller dans la nuit secoua le brouillard dans lequel Dean était plongé depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé tout seul au milieu de leur chambre, une éternité auparavant. Sous le champ de ruine de ses émotions, il retrouva les restes cabossés de cette armure frondeuse et insouciante qu'il avait forgée depuis son plus jeune âge pour rassurer son petit frère quand la nuit, le froid, la faim même parfois, les assaillaient alors que leur père était au loin, accaparé par la traque d'une créature dont il ne voulait même pas connaître le nom.

Mécaniquement, il se rangea sur le bas-côté de la route, et resta immobile, les deux mains agrippées au volant de sa Baby, repassant en boucle dans son esprit tous les faits reprochés par son petit frère, comparant ses motivations et la façon dont ils avaient été perçus.

Il savait, lui, pourquoi il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Si Sammy lui en avait donné l'occasion, il aurait pu expliquer ce qu'avait été son 'enfance' : le poids de toutes les responsabilités d'un petit frère à protéger, à nourrir, à vêtir, à distraire ; toutes ces nuits passées sans dormir, le cœur battant, l'estomac retourné, terrifié à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose et qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur des attentes de Papa ; le souci constant de rester dans les normes, et ne pas se laisser happer par le découragement, de garder toujours l'apparence d'une famille comme les autres…

Sam aurait pu comprendre le répit donné par les ordres de Papa, comment juste pour quelques instants, le fait de ne pas avoir besoin de prendre des décisions, ni d'en assumer les conséquences bonnes ou mauvaises, constituait pour Dean une gorgée d'air frais entre deux plongées en eau profonde.

Ou peut-être qu'il se faisait des illusions. Que toutes ces belles excuses n'étaient qu'un moyen pour lui de camoufler ses manquements. Que Sammy avait raison sur toute la ligne, et qu'il n'était qu'un raté égoïste et lâche !

Durant toutes ces années où il avait été 'en charge' du petit, il avait été motivé par la dernière leçon donnée par Maman ce fameux jour au jardin public :

« Si tu étais à la place de ton copain, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on te fasse ? »

Il avait cru dur comme fer qu'en apportant à son frère ce que lui aurait désespérément souhaité, il agissait pour son bien, qu'il faisait tout pour qu'il se sente aimé, protégé, soutenu…

Mais en fait, Sam avait raison. Il n'avait jamais vraiment agi POUR son frère. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était soigner le petit Dean ! Essayé tant bien que mal de colmater les trous de son existence en prenant prétexte des besoins du gamin pour profiter par procuration de tout ce qui lui avait manqué.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour lui ! Pour se sentir mieux, utile, pour avoir juste l'impression de compter un petit peu dans la vie de quelqu'un. Il avait travaillé pour recevoir un regard plein de confiance, pour avoir autour de son cou des petits bras serrés dans une étreinte emplie d'affection, pour découvrir un dessin de lui en Batman avec la légende « Le meilleur grand-frère de l'univers » écrite phonétiquement par une petite main de 5 ans…

C'était le moment de faire face à la vérité : tout au long de sa vie, il n'avait en fait pensé qu'à lui ! Lui, lui, lui et encore lui ! Il n'était qu'un bâtard égoïste !

Bien sûr ! C'était pour cela que la vision de Sammy franchissant la porte de leur maison l'avait rendu malade ! Que depuis qu'il avait pris la route pour veiller sur lui, un bloc de glace semblait enfoncé dans son ventre, que son estomac menaçait de lui redonner le demi burrito avalé un jour plus tôt, qu'un ballon de basket bloquait sa gorge… que sa vision était aussi trouble que s'il se trouvait au centre d'un club de fumeurs de cigares…

C'était cela, être égoïste : avoir l'impression de sombrer dans le néant juste pour que l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde, son seul ami, son confident, sa force et sa faiblesse à la fois, puisse vivre sa vie, réaliser son rêve, et devenir quelqu'un de bien… de normal.

Il était temps qu'il le laisse partir. Sam avait été assez clair dans son intention de ne pas s'encombrer de ce pauvre loser de Dean. Il était presque adulte, il savait se défendre, il avait autant, si ce n'était plus, de connaissances que son frère au sujet des dangers qui rôdaient autour de lui.

Qui pouvait savoir ? Peut-être que dans quelques années, quand il aura terminé ses études, qu'il aura une jolie maison avec une barrière en piquets blancs, une femme aussi belle que Maman et deux enfants, Sammy se souviendra qu'il a un frère quelque part. C'était un peu croire au Père Noël, mais Dean pouvait rêver, et imaginer qu'il essaiera de le retrouver…

Qu'aura-t-il à lui montrer alors, s'il n'était pas mort d'ici là ? A part de nouvelles cicatrices, la liste des créatures auxquelles il se sera frotté, ou une amélioration apportée à Baby ? Tout cela n'intéressera pas son petit frère qui aura tout réussi.

Il pourrait essayer de passer son GED ? Ça, c'était quelque chose que Sam valorisait. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais peut-être qu'il serait un petit peu fier de lui, s'il pouvait lui présenter son diplôme ? Assez pour lui donner envie de garder le contact… pas tous les jours, mais accepter de décrocher son téléphone à son anniversaire, ou à Thanksgiving ?

Oui, il allait faire ce fichu papier, si ça pouvait lui ramener son petit frère. Mais en attendant, il allait prendre des vacances ! Papa n'avait visiblement pas encore remarqué son absence. Sammy ne savait même pas que son ancienne vie lui collait aux fesses. Bobby et le Pasteur Jim ignoraient tout de l'explosion de la famille. Pour une fois, il allait penser à lui. Il n'avait plus la force d'être le seul à essayer d'écoper le fond vermoulu de la barque familiale pour la maintenir à flot.

Avec un vague sourire las, il passa sa main sur son visage pour essuyer les dernières larmes qu'il n'avait plus conscience de verser, et remit le moteur de Baby en marche en jetant un dernier regard au bus gris qui disparaissait à l'horizon en emportant son précieux passager vers son destin.

\- Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je vais sortir de ta vie, Petit Frère. Prends soin de toi, mon Sammy. Je suis fier de toi.

Le cœur apaisé par cette bénédiction, il engagea une cassette de Metallica dans le lecteur, attendit que la voie soit libre pour faire demi-tour et repartir d'où il venait, avec la ferme intention de s'arrêter à tous les restaurants sur sa route et boire à la santé de celui qui était parti en emportant la moitié de son cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie son nom.

 **FIN**

* * *

Et le reste, comme on dit, "is history" :-D

Merci à ceux qui ont suivi Dean dans son petit voyage. Ça serait cool de savoir si ça vous a plu, ou pas. Mais bon, vous faites comme vous voulez...


End file.
